


I Chose to Love You

by LemonyButters



Category: South Park
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyButters/pseuds/LemonyButters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig hates Tweek and Tweek hates Craig. Clyde is confuse. Token is still rich. Kenny and Butters are some how together. Stan and Kyle still have tensions between eachother. Cartman and Randy are still stupid. And City Work is still Shity Work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Chose to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of grammar errors since I kinda rush through it, editing in progress but yeah.

 

* * *

"Stop pretending like you're my mother!"

"Mother?! I'm not bossing you around, I'm giving my opinion!"

"Oh sure! Next thing you know it you want me to clean my room, uh?"

Clyde had his eyes shut for one minute, his hand pinching the bottom of his nose. His hair moves in every direction because of the small breeze that escapes through the window of his car.

He let out a long exaggerated sigh, loud enough for them to hear but the argument continues.

"Stop acting like I'm the fault here Craig! When you haven't been helping at all!"

"And you are Tweek? Uh? All you've been doing was sitting around yelling at people to do their jobs with that stupid mug in your fucking hand."

Token sighed behind Clyde. He was darker than the others in the group and his eyes were almost shut from the lack of sleep he received last night. "Guys instead of arguing why don't you-"

"At least I'm contributing, you haven't lift a finger!" Tweek's face was glowing red from screaming at the raven boy sitting in front of him. His hair was spread apart like Clyde's except it was covered with the colour of yellow-bright as the sun. They were huge bags draping under his eyes indicating he haven't slept while he was on this trip.

Craig was station in the drivers seat, gripping on the wheel till his fingers turn white and glaring at the blond in the glassy mirror. His hair was flatten out by the hat he wore.

"Stop-"

"I lift a finger, I actually volunteer to drive back!"

"Guys-"

"Y-You call that v-volunteering when we're stuck in a fucking ditch! Look a-around you Craig or do I have to open your eyes for you."

"Let's-"

"If you hated my driving so much why didn't you just take a different route back."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Craig and Tweek stop in mid-sentence of their rant and turn their eyes to the feather hair boy. Clyde was as red as Tweek-his face resembles a tomato in the sun light and his voice was hoarse by the sleep he woke up from a few moments ago, not to mention the yelling.

"We only have a few more kilometers to drive before you guys can separate, okay?"

Folding his arms and glancing away from Tweek, Craig mutters, "what on earth was on your mind when you decided to bring him a long?"

"Craig! I said to drop it!"

Clyde sat back down to his position and hold up a hand against his face. "Token, when are they coming?"

"They say about five minutes." Token speaks, answering in the backseat with Tweek. "But we all know that's a lie."

Clyde growled and slid the same hand down his face. He felt the smooth skin turned to ruff as he reaches the end. The beard tickles the tips of his fingers and if he stayed there a little longer he would have felt each small string of hair. The thought reminds him he needs to shave.

"Maybe w-we can call a taxi or wait for the bus."

"Tweek we're in the middle of nowhere." Token replied with a wry smile at the blond twitchy figure, "taxi would be way too expensive even if I would have paid we can't leave the car alone." Clyde respond by shaking his head, like hell would he leave his precious vehicle in this weather," and the bus stop probably isn't another 15 kilometers away from here."

The car was silent again and the group look out on to the horizontal. There were dry grass and no sign of humanity in sight. The sun was blazing hot down at them, making the car heat up every minute without the air conditioner. It was just nine in the morning, in the middle of August.

"Maybe we can walk to see if someone can help us." Craig suggested after covering his mouth when a yawn escapes his lips.

"In this fucking weather for 15 kilometers or more? What is wrong with you." Clyde groans while resting his head back, he closes his eyes and think of the room that greets him at home.

"At least we're doing something." Craig responded and lean down where he found some paper to fan himself. It was hot even if he was wearing a tank top and some rolled up shorts. His shades was on his head pushing his dark wavy hair back. South Park was never like this-it was always snowing or just plain cold and having a heat wave like they are experiencing, he is definitely sure it's climate change. 

"Yeah and get kill?" Token laughs while Craig rolled his eyes and responded, "I don't mind."

Tweek glares back at the tank top boy, "we're not like you uncle fucker, we at least have a life and something to look forward to."

Craig's grips on the wheel tighten again and he furiously turn to Tweek, "Did I ask y-"

"Ah! They're here!" Token responded joyfully and got out of the car, the heat hits his skin and felt the burn it left off. He look down the long empty road where he saw a truck in the distance.

"Finally," Craig mutters when the truck park in front of them, its big back casting shadows over the small car that stood behind it.

He steps outside and follow the guys.

 

It took awhile for the sign, welcoming them to South Park, appears. 15 kilometers was a long drive even though the road was empty and no crops about. The land changes under that time, going to a cooler ground than the one they were stuck to. Not only that but they began to see the industries as well as houses that surrounded their town.

The drive consists of Token and Clyde asking the driver about Clyde's car. Tweek looking out the window, drinking the hot coffee in his large mug and not looking at all bothered by the weather. Craig fanning himself with every last bit of energy he had and the sound of Clyde's car, squeaking along the way and making background noises.

Soon after entering the platform, they stop off at a garage where the big letters read **Tonny's Automobile  Shop** , engrave in the building features. It was platformed along the entrance of the town where they were surrounded by fields but close to the beginning of buildings. Once the motor was shut off, the four boys hop out and assemble in the middle, Craig being the tallest.

"Man, my ma is gonna kick my ass when I go home without my car." Clyde whimpered and sat down on the building property, its brick material scratches the back of his shoulders and he leaned a little back when his butt collided with the ground. Tweek, being beside him, ran a hand against his friend shoulders."I don't even have a ride home!"

"When's the car due?" Craig ask, with a cigarette letting out patterns of smoke between his teeth and a phone in his hand, clutching it from the sweat and the idea it might fall.

"In a week from now so that's.."

"Today's t-the 15th so t-the 25th?" Tweek said, he had his hand over Clyde when he suddenly felt the boy froze.

"Wait..wait.. what's today's date?" Clyde said, his eyes widen enough for his pupil to dilate.

"The 15th of August." Token repeated and Clyde raise himself up from the brick wall, gripping his hands into his feathered hair making a more mess than it already was. He almost looked like Tweek, who does this every second.

Token and Tweek exchange looks while Clyde twirl around in a circle, his face was a mix of shock and guilt."How could I forget!" Clyde groaned and stop suddenly, his feet making a huge stomp at the end,"I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!"

"Glad you finally notice." Craig laughs. He was the only person that was leaning against the wall not seeming at all interested in the boy that's freaking out.

"How could I forget!"

"Clyde a-are you alright?" Tweek ask as his friend proceed his clycles. 

"No I'm not. No I'm not. No no no."

"Dude chill what's wrong?"Token fingers grip tightly to his friend's shoulders that had on a very thin t-shirt and cause the boy to stop urgently by the harsh gesture. Clyde let his hands fall to his side before looking up at his friends.

"Today's movie date at my place!"

Tweek twitches and Token sighed while Craig ask,"so.."

"So my mom won't let us have the movie date since we-I mean Craig-mess up my car!"

"Hey! I-"

"W-We can just cancel it.." the blond plays with his mug in his hands, looking up from his eyelashes at Clyde who stand there looking at him like he's a lunatic, "we cannot miss movie dates Tweekers!"

Tweek shrieks under his glare,"I-I'm s-sorry,Clyde!"

"It's alright," sighed Clyde who bow his head in disappointment.

Tweek grips the hem of his shirt and glance to his friend who was sulking back to the floor, "maybe...w-we can have the movie date at my place! And I c-could make Micheal give you a ride i-if that would make you feel better."

Clyde looks up to meet the brown coffee boy's eyes,"really?" Tweek smiles when his friend's mouth tilted up at him, and nods which in response Clyde hugs the small boy.

"Sorry to intrigue, but I can't come fellas." Token interrupted the two interactions while standing beside Craig who seems to be connected with his phone.

"What why?!" Clyde's smile flattered a bit, turning his head to the person who's talking. Token shrugs,"family stuff."

"At l-least make us drive you back." Tweek requested.

Token waves his hand as if it was saying no, "my dad wants to bring me home."

"Your dad been taking you away from us," Clyde cried clinging back on to Tweek's shirt and making the fabric crumbled under his touch, Craig on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"My dad always wants me to go on a dinner with his employers." Token shrugs, he slips his phone back into his jeans. Clyde groans in respond.

"We've miss like five movie dates because of him!" Clyde raise his hands in the air, "just because we went on a road trip doesn't mean he can just steal you away again. Can't your dad get off of you for one day!"

Token shakes his head, a smile painted on his face at his friend's actions, "it's the family's business, you know."

"Oh yes the big Black's company who make millions of dollars but won't let their son come out to play." Craig said without looking up from the box entangled in his fingers. Token punches his shoulder, as a way to say something but Craig just laughs.

"What about you Craig?" Clyde said, turning his attention to the raven hair boy who had his eyes still lock on the screen. Though he looked up after a brief second and catch both Tweek and Clyde's stare. "I thought you said when I came back Tweek and I can go our separate ways."

Clyde and Token sighs in sync.

Tweek was staring at him with a frown dangled from his lips along with his brown coffee eyes displaying an emotion of hurt. If Craig was human enough he would have felt sorry for hurting the kid's feeling but he's not.

"But it's movie date and we know no one misses a movie date. Unless you're Token." Clyde said, shifting his weight on to Craig who stumbles back slightly, his fingers almost releasing his device.

"We have movie dates regularly!"

Token raises his eyebrows while Tweek stayed behind Clyde, silently and looking at the ground between his fingers, "you mean once a month? That's not regularly."

"Exactly, that's why we should not miss this opportunity." Clyde rubbed his face into Craig's tank top. He felt his friend's nose blowing onto the shirt, hitting his skin. As much as he jerks Clyde off, he won't budge.

"Fine! Fine! Just get off of me." Craig screams in disgust and Clyde gladly did so. A trail of wetness left behind on the spot he lay.

The raven hair boy then turns his attention to Tweek who was now studying Craig, "but I also do need a drive back."

 

"No h-horror m-movies." Tweek squeaks, getting squash on the left side of the couch while Clyde leans besides him to access the laptop. Craig growls when he turned down _The Mirror._ "Goddammit if you're gonna complain-"

"How about Cheaper by the Dozen?" Clyde interrupted which Craig once again, growls.

"W-What's it about?" Tweek asks while soaking into the couch. His tiny body was over wrap with one of his mother's blanket. It was soft and dots of flowers engrave all around the blanket, with the pink background. Not to mention it smelled like the laundry his mother do every Sunday. The air conditioner was blasting on them, mostly Craig and Clyde who complain that's it's hot in here. Tweek-not having the heat fever-was shivering underneath the covers.

His parents were probably sleeping after the trio barge into the house demanding to watch a movie. They were also kind enough to not care about the boy's attitude and leave bags of pop corn on the table.

Clyde just shrugs and brought the mouse to the play button. The summary was huge on the screen but it would take time to read all of that-Clyde thinks so at least.

It was a comedy, Craig realizes after the first failed joke. He decided to stop keeping his eyes open, making it flutter and receive the little light from the TV. Relaxing his body with the softness of the couch, he felt his mouth covered with melted butter.

On the other side of him, Clyde was crying of laughter and Tweek was chuckling quietly too. The two seem quiet interested in such trash that Craig laughs at himself when he steals Clyde's pop corn right under his nose. A few minutes pass and somewhere along the line, Craig fell asleep leaving the two boys who were laughing their asses off to themselves.

The movie got quieter and closer to its ending. The room was colourful but also to the point of pitch black and the wind of the summer began to brake itself against the house.

It wasn't soon after when Clyde began to drip off to sleep, his head hanging down low to the couch and his body somehow got itself on top of Craig who was motionless. In result, it was only Tweek who was conscious, staring at the big black box.

Tweek never sleeps or at least sleeps when morning approach for a very short time. Craig noticed along time ago when the group assembled. The blond was always finding a way to pass time whether it would by watching paid programs, or whatever comes on in the middle of the night, to the morning of the day. So when Craig was jerk awake by Clyde's heavy weight on him he wasn't surprise to see the blond with his eyes wide open, watching the two Canadians on the television. 

He shifted a little earning him a glance from Tweek and extends his hand to the table to retrieve his phone. He moves his hand along the wooden platform for some time before colliding with something hard. He brings it up to his face, squinting at the bright light. It blinks 4 am back at him with no new messages-which he hoped he had gotten-and he left his phone slip out of his hand and fall into the soft white carpet.

He rolled back on the couch and closes his eyes. He felt his eyelashes brush against his cheek and the sound of Clyde breathing down his back.

It was quiet-quiet enough for Craig to think he's dreaming when he's actually still a wake-until a loud outburst of laughter came from both Tweek and the television. He opens one eye and was about to shout at Tweek to _shut up_ but he couldn't after seeing the boy looking at the television with a peaceful expression, making him look small and soft.

Peaceful? Craig have never thought of that word before. Specifically not at Tweek.

His eyes were different-it was brighter since the TV glow reflects on his frontal view of his face making his eyes shine in the darkness. His hair was messy but also pin up with clips to hold the bangs that would fall on his small forehead. He wore the same grayish-green button up shirt that he did on the trip. And he had his head rested on his knees which his feet was equipped on the couch to give him that position.

He was glowing alright and Craig thinks he looks..cute? Or tiny?

Soon later, his thoughts were soon forgotten when Clyde rolled back onto him and started to snore loudly, letting drool escape his mouth. "For fuck sake Clyde." Craig yells and shove the heavy boy over. Tweek yelps in surprise as Clyde roll onto him. Clyde still snoring like an animal.

Craig watches Tweek calm down after a while and how he relax back to the covers that tangle him up like a snake, with Clyde still on him. Then Craig laid back down and shut his eyes trying very hard to go back to his dream world.

 

"And you didn't guess what happens next! Butters actually took the time to remake the whole thing just because Cartman doesn't like it." A huff escape the boy in front of Craig, he drags the cigarette along his lips not taking in the material yet, "how do you expect me to not hit Cartman in the face? And now Butter's mad because he said Cartman would tell his parents that Butters hit him."

"Seems like that's your problem and not mine." Craig mutters and a chuckle came from his chest. It was a nice warm day in November and the sun was blinking behind the grey clouds while the birds fly high wishing to find a home for the winter that comes. The girl was snuggled up against his neck, breathing heavily on his skin. The nice sensation made his skin crawl to his skeleton, made his hair stick up and also his-

"Can you at least listen to me for once?" Kenny frowned, and raises the cigarette to his mouth once more. He leans back upon his chair which squeaks in reply to the movement.

"I do but I just don't care."

"Exactly listen to me not read me."

"I can't read."

"Whatever." Kenny said, sinking down more in his chair, it's legs wiggle, "let your girlfriend suck you off while I cry about my problems, alone."

"Kenny you're being a hypocrite. You're like a jealous boy trying to get his girlfriend back." The soft voice answered back while a blush covered Craig's cheek from Kenny's comment.

Kenny frowned, "what are you talking about, Bebe?"

Bebe just sighs, "it's obvious that you have a crush on the little bunny. Just admit your feelings and let go."

At that statement both Craig and Kenny glance at each other and laugh while Bebe unlocks her self from Craig and glance at both of them.

"What?"

Craig wipes a finger under his eye, "Kenny and Butters? Butters and Kenny? That nerd and him?"

By that Bebe frown deepens, "well it's obvious to me like you actually care about Butters.."

Kenny took another drag at his cigarette and let out a chuckle, "he's my machine that does my homework. If I don't have him around I would fail this grade. What's up with this gay shit?"

Now it's was Bebe's time to blush. She laid back into Craig's chest and pouted. Her blond curly hair was tied in a bun which Craig can leave his chin on. Though she shakes him off when he did try which Craig notice and slung a hand over her shoulders, "it's okay babe. I thought Kenny had HIV from all the fucking he did and he prove me wrong."

"Fuck you Craig!"

Craig raises his middle finger and pointed at Kenny's face. The blond just throw over his hood and put the cigarette back into his mouth just in time for the bell to ring across the field. 

Craig walked Bebe to class and gave her a small kiss on the cheek when she left. Then he catches a familiar face down the crowded hall and was soon join with Token who was staring at his phone."Oh hey Craig."

"Holla." Craig responded and lean against a locker, inch away from Token's. "How was your rich meeting?"

"Boring as always." Token mumbled and took out another book, "how was movie night or date whatever Clyde calls it."

"Stupid as always." Craig yawned when he saw Clyde and Tweek walking towards them, deep in conversation. They were people rushing to their classrooms and pushing the two bunch.

"So are we all skipping?"

"O-Only garbage t-thinks that." Tweek smacks back while him and Clyde pass Craig.

"Next time don't stutter when you try to make a comeback!" Craig flipped him off and Token glared at him, "weak man. Weeeeak!"

"Shut up." Craig said before he and Token proceed to his next class.

 

Craig dreams about space. He dreams about floating in an empty area, with the background dark like charcoal and covered with dotted shiny spots indicating the bright stars that guard the earth. He imagine looking down at the solar system and watch slowly how each planet rotates to get piece of the sun like a roasting sausage. His dreamland, his heaven; he likes to call. He also like the name that comes out from the depths of the dark space, he likes listening to the words how they are pronounced;

_Spaceman Craig._

"Craig!"

_No, Spaceman Craig._

_"_ Goddammit, Craig wake up!"

_No, it's goddammit Spaceman Craig wake up._

He was jerk awake by Mrs. Alia who had a ruler in her hand. Her glasses was down to the tip of her nose trying to cover her visible huge mole. Her hair was grey enough to show she was a senior and she had a wide frown spread across her face. "Mr. Tucker would you care to explain the difference between Sin and Cos signs?" Ah yes, math in the morning-right before lunch. It was the year of grade 11 and a few months after his heaven aka summer holiday.

Yes, it was November, and tis to season to be fed up.

Usually what Craig would do-since middle school-would flip the teacher off leading him to have a invitation into the counsellor's office. But after such a wonderful dream he didn't want his mood be ruin by the thought of facing his parents. Especially his dad.

Kenny snickers beside him.

"They are use for right angle triangles?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Her eyes send daggers down his throat.

"Ask Morgan Freeman, he always explain stuff when I don't understand. Maybe he can help us in our little situation here." Craig had a smile on his face when he heard majority of the class snickers under their breath in the very stretch atmosphere but some-the haters-shakes their head to his usual silliness.

Mrs. Moleonherface didn't seem amuse by his answer. She slap the ruler on his desk, the sound echoed against her walls and the table sending chills down his spine. Now, she brought the whole class to look at him."This is no joke, Tucker. You think you can act like this in College or University. You think you can act like this when you're working. They'll be a real awaken when you are let out. Now answer the question! Explain the difference between Sin and Cos signs!"

Craig shrug and look at Kenny for help but Kenny had his face hidden away under his hands. His shoulders jerking up and down, and the sound of laughter muffle under his clothes.

"Sorry m'am." Craig respond and she just shakes her head, disappointed. Not like it's the first time.

"2% deduction from your next test Tucker. And if you keep this up, I would sure to make you never step outside this room ever again!"

"You can't do that!" Craig screams but she walks pass him. The class returning to their usual position when her back is turn on him. " She can't do that!"

Kenny had his face in his arms, a smirk laid on his features, "she's Mrs. Alia, of course she can."

"Plus the answer is simply, Cos is adjacent side over the hypotenuse and Sin is opposite side over the hypotenuse." Kenny laughs at the confusion spread over Craig's face.

"Kenny go suck Butters dick or something." Which Kenny burst out laughing again, some of his classmates glancing at the boy.

The bell rings for lunch time and Craig was lead by Kenny outside. He pulled out a cigarette when Kenny slows down and catches at the corner of his eye; something in the distance.

A running-actually attempting running-Clyde was coming towards them with the football uniform still equipped. For a second Craig was scared that the guy was charging at him but then he shouted, "Tweek is in the hospital."

Craig frowned and he can feel Kenny's confusion behind him too. "What are you talking about Clyde?"

Clyde stops in front of them and grip his knees, catching his breath, "I...said....Tweek's..in..the." He stands up, "hospital."

Craig and Kenny exchange expressions but Kenny was the first to speak. "Why the fuck is Tweek at the hospital?"

 

In all his lifetime, Craig have never once thought of coming to Tweek or requesting being in his presence especially when he's in the hospital. Don't get him wrong but as you can see him and Tweek are not on each other's good side and would probably never be. And well Craig couldn't care less about the fella or anything related to him since they are some what enemies. They were enemies from the beginning they step in each others bubble and so forth never once decided to become friends.  He doesn't even hang out with Tweek if it wasn't for Token and Clyde and he bet he can say the same for the blond.

"Why do I have to be here again?"  Craig hiss through his teeth, watching Clyde search from room to room for the number on his phone. "You said all I have to do is drive you not follow you in this god damn place."

Clyde still having his gym uniform, station besides him whispers, "he's in the hospital Craig, be a little sensitive about it."

"How could I?" The hospital door open at his sentence and they entered the room.

Ah here he is, following Clyde into one of the hospital rooms that were labelled by numbers to find a tiny blond hair boy laying against the sheets, wrap from head to toes with machines working behind and beside him.

From a far you think he might be dead but when you look close you can see his chest rising up and down.

Beside him, Craig remembers them, was Tweek's parents. One having brown short hair and the other have curly hair. They were both surrounding their son with a tired expression. As Clyde and Craig steps in the dim room, they look up slightly and smiled. "Good afternoon gentlemen. "

Craig mumbled a good afternoon while Clyde ask, "what happened to him?"

The couple glance at each other and Mr. Tweak nobs. "I really don't know the doctor haven't given us anything.." Tweek's mother began and her husband stand beside her, rubbing his hands against hers, "they said he fell into unconsciousness by something."

Mr. Tweak look up at the boys, his nose steep and eyes low, "I believe it had to do with his sleeping."

"But isn't it usual for him to never sleep?" Craig ask with Clyde bobbing his head, symbolizing he's agreeing.

Richard nods, "yes but...well we thought so too but eventually everything pills up one day."

"I don't think that's it, Richard." Mrs. Tweak replied, "he's hasn't  been eating at all." She glance at the two figures standing in front of her, "ever since he came back from that road trip he haven't finish any of the food we gave him."

"Oh Richard!" Mrs. Tweek falls onto Richard's hand and started crying. He kisses the top of her head and petted her hair. "..He's just tired..he's just tired."

Clyde looks down at the sleeping boy, "he was perfectly fine during the trip and even after on the movie dates... But then again that was months ago."

Craig didn't say anything. Tweek was the same while they were away. He ate little-yes but doesn't he always? All he does is drink that fucking coffee all day and try to find every aspect of Craig's life to comment on. So what happened during those months when they came back? He ate a little during the movie dates they had after. Why wasn't he been eating at home?

"Yeah he was." Craig mutters and watch the sleeping boy's face. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheek which lack in colour from the last time he saw him. The skin on it sticks onto his skull showing the cheekbone from a far. He had tubes running down his nose to the machine, giving him air.

The couple stayed by his bed quietly for moments on end. Clyde shifted his position to be sitting beside Tweek on his left side facing the parents and Craig just stand there, awkwardly. He felt sick looking at the figure, and well he does feel sympathy watching the boy stick up to a machine. Then again he doesn't want anything to do with him and this room. He glances at the door for another appearance, that would be his limit to leave. He did came here because Clyde couldn't drive after all.

And speaking of the devil, a few minutes fly by and Token joined in bursting through the door and looking equally as puzzled as the rest."W-What happened to him?" Token said as he rush to Clyde's side.

"He fainted. The teachers found him unconscious on the field." Clyde replied to a confuse Token. "Oh I'm surprise to see you here."

Token glared at Clyde, "of course I left! After you just texted me he's in the hospital what am I suppose to do! Stay there? And wait for a ' hey he's fine' reply?"

Craig sighs and turn to Clyde, "well since Token's here he can drive you back so can't I just-" he turn his head towards the couple who's holding each other in their arms and whispered, "go."

Token looked at him, "you're joking right? I know you don't like him but jeeze I didn't know you can be this cruel."

"But what's the whole point in staying here when we figured out he's not dead." Clyde was looking at Craig unbelievably while Token made his way to the couple, shaking his head along the way. "Don't you wanna hear the news what happened to him? Don't you wanna see if maybe he woke up today?"

"Like what Token said you can text me, can't you?"

Clyde just glare at Craig, "Token took the time to come here at least."

"Clyde..."

"He's our friend!" He said but Craig just rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that I am not."

"Okay so maybe you're not but don't you care enough to stay? Or act like you care?"

Craig just stare at Clyde like he's insane. And Clyde look like he's about to pop. "I'm not his fr-"

"Fine! Craig if you want to go just go."

"Okay now you're making me feel bad."

Clyde just shook his head and got up to join Token who was having a deep conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Tweak.

Craig sighs and excuse himself from the group with his friends not looking at him once. There's not much point in staying here with the two of them mad at him for saying the truth. Do they not know he knows nothing about the twitchy kid expect he's the same age as him? 

The night was approaching as he made his way to his car park in the corner of the parking lot-shadows falls on it as the moon make light to see. Trees surrounded it on the side closer to the field, and wind blows the remaining leaves on to the vehicle. He bundle his coat closer to his chest and let out a loud sigh, his hair tangles against the strong-ness of the breeze. He steps in and started the engine driving forward and never glancing back at the hospital.

Hells Pass Hospital wasn't far from his place. A few minutes with some boring song playing in the background and wind gushing at his car and he's home.

He drove into his driveway. The light of his house shining brightly in the night, and curtains stood aside to take the shape of the beam. On his driveway parked another car, its red colour shining dull in the darkness of the night. The car draws attention to him, it is his mother's car after all. And he assumes his mother was back from work.

He was right when he was greeted by the loud argument consisting of his mother and father.

He went straight to his room-passing Ruby who was laughing at something on the tv even though she couldn't hear anything from all the smashing and yelling. He jumps on his bed and turn his head to the side where laid Stripes2 (name after his previous guinea pig who died a few years ago).

Stripes2 stare blankly at him then return to run around the cage. It's tail fall behind him and its colour made patterns in Craig's vision. It twitch when he put his hand against the metal bars. He growls and step back to fall on his bed, his head hitting the pillow softly.

 

So it seems Token and Clyde were still mad at Craig since they weren't there to pick him up for his usual drive to school. Which lead him into taking his own car that's already low on gas.

He arrives to school on time and parked in Token's usual spot. Then he steps out and notice Kenny who was leaning on the wall, a few meters away from him at the back of the school, his eyes close and hood up. As his steps crush the gravel beneath him, Kenny eyes flutter and catch a picture of Craig.

"What do you want?"

"Am I on everyone's bad list today?" Craig mutter, leaning against the wall and pulling out a stick from the box he squash.

"You were on my bad list from the moment you flip me off." He closes his eyes again and exhale a cloud of smoke, "how's the twitchy fella?" Kenny said, handing over the lighter to the raven hair boy.

"Unconscious, when I visit him."

"Hmm." Kenny respond, "heard you were being a bitch yesterday."

"What." Craig almost spitted out his cigar when he turn his head to the blond,"did Clyde told you this because I was not! I was just talking the truth. Plus if you already talk to him why ask me about Tweek?"

Kenny laughs and dig his cigar into the wall. The butt bent when it collides and the smoke outed against it's hard surface. Then he let the paper fall to the ground. "Don't worry, I didn't get it from Clyde neither did I ask Token..but you just confirmed you are indeed a bitch."

"I am not!" Craig said as Kenny walk away from the wall, his hand throwing his hood over.

"I'm going to beat Clyde's ass."

 

School was different. Craig would say without the twitchy blond kid growling at him every time he sees him in the hall. The students were the same-the popular crowding the hallway, the nerds rushing pass and looking out for their bullies and the teachers struggling to get to their next place with the hallway looking like a zoo. Yes this was his everyday but he needed some sort of entertainment and that's when Tweek comes in, shouting at how slow Craig walks in front of him. It was boring, what Craig would describe it as-without Tweek he means.

Luckily, Token and Clyde were there, sitting at their usual spot when lunch time came, talking to each other but stop when Craig approaches them, his hands in his pockets and his blue hat laying on top.

"Don't make it a big deal as it already is." Craig said dropping his bag on their table.

"Did you hear something, Token?" Clyde said turning his head to the black boy.

"Nope." Token replied biting into his hamburger, the fillings falling out as he retrieve it.

"Oh, is this the the silent treatment? Lets go back to seventh grade while we're at it."

Clyde whip his head towards the raven boy who was still peering down at them. "You know what Craig you're so full of shit!"

Craig pause, he goes against pushing it, "what now?"

"You could at least comfort the parents."

"I don't even know the kid." Craig said raising his voice to match Clyde's. Clyde open his mouth but Craig wave him off.

"Okay, look I'm sorry, I'll visit him next time with you guys and bring him some flowers, okay?" Craig said finally sitting down and feeling eyes staring on their table. Why can't people mind their own business?

"That's not the point." Clyde proclaim, "I don't want you to look at him like he's some kinda 'case' I want you to look at him as a friend. Like yesterday you treated him like he's nothing, like its your chore since we are his friends."

"Don't be dramatic Clyde. I've been treating him like this since you brought the twitch over." Craig said rolling his eyes and peeling his lunch out. It was left over pizza he had after he came home. His parents were too in their own world that he actually had to spend his own money, can you believe, on their dinner.

"See!" Clyde said and turning his face to Craig, "just try for heavens sake!"

"Hmm..don't think I can," Craig said and bites into his meal, oh what he'll trade for Token's.

Clyde just sighed and resume talking to Token while Craig eat in silent, somehow the table feels quiet.

 

Stopping at the gas station was one of the last thing he wanted to do. Seeing Mrs. Tweak and talking to her was another. He was in the shop deciding to buy some snacks to carry with him on the way back to his house when he feels a small tap on his shoulder. He turns around and see the brown hair woman smiling brightly at him, her jacket was wrap tightly around her fragile body and her hair was still the same brown short cut.

"Hello Craig, how are you today?"

Craig who really didn't want to talk to her said, "fine and you?"

"I'm great."

Craig nods.

"I see you had to go yesterday, I hope everything is fine!" She said clapping her hands together, her brown hair bouncing in the back.

She seems happier today, something with Tweek must have came out positive. He would have ask but he really didn't want to stay here any longer.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, I had plans." he lied, feeling the guilt no where on him. Yes he isn't human, have he mention that before? But she nods anyways. "Well are you visiting today? I haven't seen you with the others."

"Oh yeah..I'm just here buying something for him from the shop." He said, raising his face high and smiling at her. That's the other thing, he doesn't want himself looking bad, even though if you know him long enough he is the same level as the devil himself. He likes when other people view him as a gentlemen-as a savior, and those things were accomplish by him lying his ass off, of course. So when he said this, he actually sees himself with the bag of chips in his room but he couldn't say that to her right, that's not nice of him.

"Oh that's wonderful! I need you to bring him something anyways." She said and open her purse to take out a brown bag." He ask me to get this but I couldn't run back to the hospital since my shift starts in a few minutes." She hand over the bag to Craig, who frowned at it. "Please give him it!"

Taking the bag enwrapped in his palm, his frowned grew deeper. His brilliant plan demolished before his eyes, though he could still have his sweet dream he had after. Thinking against it, he looked back at her to say something that would deny her offer but she was staring at him down her nose and he closes his mouth. Maybe his dream could delay to another day, his reputation is more important. He doesn't want to look bad, right. "Um...sure." Craig said, accepting the bag and wonder what he got himself into.

"Oh, thank you!" She said hugging him tightly, she check the time on her watch and clap her hands...again. "I have to go now, please tell Tweek hi, will ya?"

Craig nods and watch Mrs. Tweak back disappear as she exit the store. He sets the snacks on the counter and payed his total. Instead of following his route back home he went to Hell's Pass Hospital.

 

It was getting colder in the middle of November, like it always does. He had his coat tangled around him and can feel the wind climb into his vehicle through the tiny space his glass couldn't provide to cover. After he park, he rush out to the entrance of the hospital, his boots clapping behind.

Trying to remember where Tweek stayed, he press the button to the 8th floor and exit, turning left down the hallway.

He enters the room and opens the door to find nobody occupying the boy. He steps in and glance at the figure who now had his eyes open wide, staring surprising at the raven hair.

"Craig? What the fuck are you doing here?" Tweek said, harshly and Craig guess he kinda deserve that. But he display the affect by not flinching at his tone.

"I like to ask me the same thing." Craig mumbles standing at the doorway with the bag hanging from his fingers.

Tweek was sitting still, glaring at the boy who had on his blue jacket and his hat. Craig shuffle uncomfortable under his gaze and open his mouth to speak while raising the brown bag to Tweek's view, "well maybe I should go since you obviously don't want me here but I'm here to drop of a bag from your mother. So if you don't mind I like to get this thing off my hand and leave."

Tweek look at the bag for a while and then to Craig, a sigh escaping his lips, "yeah I think that would be nice."

Craig drops the bag beside the table at Tweek's bed and started to exit.

"Wait Craig."

Craig stops and closes his eyes before reopening them and turning around to stare at the tiny blond boy who had on a blank expression. "Would you mind buying me coffee...please."

"Are you suppose to drink coffee?" Craig ask suspiciously but Tweek nods. "They gave me it already but you know how hospital food taste like."

"Okay..." Craig said again exiting the door but Tweek stopped him. "I-If you want t-to, not that I'm inviting you or anything since it would be sort of a repayment, but if you want to we can w-watch a movie here after."

Confusion fill Craig's face and emotions, "we."

"Uh..yeah."

"Me and You? You and I? We?"

Tweek mouth twitch when his left eye did, and he was staring straight a head at Craig. "Y-Yes."

"You're kidding, right?"

Tweek just glared at him silently before Craig let out a sigh, "alright alright."

 

"So what's up paying me back with a movie. That's the suckest way to pay someone after they bought you coffee." Craig said beside Tweek who was searching through his bag. He glances at the window that showed the little powder of snow hitting it, melting immediately. He huddle himself closer, the reason he agree to this movie was because of that. He doesn't want to stay in that weather when he has to drive home. Plus here is quieter and warmer.

"Craig c-could you just be quiet f-for a moment. Gah." The blond said finally pulling out a CD from the brown bag that he recieved.

Craig scan the cover of the case the boy holds. It reads _The_   _Notebook._

"You like the Notebook?" Craig said, amuse.

A slight blush cast over Tweek's cheek making Craig laugh. "S-Shut up and put in the damn thing already."

Craig grabs the CD from Tweek's thin finger and slip it into the player. The movie blink into life and started to let out sounds while showing people appearing in and out.

The show was sappy, sappy and sappy which made Craig cringe in disgust but he didn't want to waste his payment even though he didn't care if he got it back. And the fact that he watch through the whole thing was also the fact he keeps glancing at the wide open space that showed his car sitting in the pavement covered in snow. He sighs, it's gonna be hell going back.

"I can't believe anyone would watch this or even like it!" Craig claims. The movie began to show the credits.

Tweek shrug, "I love it."

"Why? It's just sappy and just ew."

"It shows the true meaning of love!"

Craig turns his head to Tweek, who had on a small smile, "you sound like a girl dude."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Tweek pouted and turn his attention to the screen that still play the credits. In one small whisper he says, "I want to experience that one day."

The words manage to reach the raven boy's ears and Craig laughs only soon to realize Tweek wasn't joking when he look back and saw him with a frown on his face watching Craig, "dude are you serious? You want to experience _that_."

Though the words didn't seem to have much of an effect because Tweek's mouth titled into a wide grin, "look how cute they are. I-I mean of course I do! Doesn't it feel nice having someone to cuddle you in the middle of the night! Someone to hold and kiss you? Someone to tell you you're beautiful?"

Craig raised an eyebrow, "you want someone to call you beautiful?" And he burst out laughing. "What next you have a vagina?"

"You're b-being ignorant. Ngh."

"Okay..Okay. I'm sorry Tweek." Craig said catching his breath and Tweek open his mouth to say something before Craig said,"you're beautiful." And another round of laughter escapes his lips.

Lucky for Tweek, Craig didn't witness his cheek becoming rosy red in the hospital light. Though he turn his head away from the boy who's laughing for them to cool down.

"See it's not that special." Craig explain, he glances at Tweek who roll his eyes. "Whatever."

"And next time don't repay someone with a movie." Craig said resting his head on his hand, "I would have bolt if it wasn't for the heater in here."

Tweek didn't say anything and Craig frowned, he was actually enjoying his little conversation with the blond. The movie was fine-actually enjoyable that Craig felt somewhat friendly to the other fella. Craig was about to say something when he felt a buzz coming from his pocket.

He took out his phone and read the message.

                **Mom**

_Craig come home. There's someone at the door asking for you._

_Sent:6:30_

"What's wrong Craig?" The twitchy ask when Craig groaned," my mother wants me to come home." He sighs, no more warmth and quietness.

A disappointment look flash over Tweek's face but was soon replace with a smirk. "Well off you go, I was about to kick you out anyways."

"Wow even after I watch that boring movie with you.." Craig shakes his head and stand up proceeding to the door, "and after this I thought I was going to come back here tomorrow."

He wasn't expecting a respond or even if he was he didn't expect the words the blond gave him. "Really?" A soft voice came from behind and make Craig look back in confusion. The blond boy was looking at him with a smile lighten up his features. He look so voluble in the hospital light and the clothes that hang off of him.  

Tweek started to blush again after Craig stood there staring at him with confusion now buried in his features. "I mean, I thought it was nice watching a movie with you...." he continues.

"You actually want me to come?"

Tweek blushes brighten and Craig swear he can see it glow in the dark, "I mean yeah i-if y-you w-want to.."

Craig smirk, "what is this? Do you actually find me.. _fun_ "

"What?"

"Tweek Tweak, find me Craig Tucker, fun."

"I-I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

Tweek frowned, "you know what screw you! I hated your ass anyways."

And with that Craig left the room laughing as he heard the blond curse behind him. The wind hit him like a truck as he exit the building and rush to his car, feeling the snow crush against the bottom of his feet-protected by the warm material. He turn the engine on and stayed there, waiting for his car to heat up while staring up at the 8th floor.

 

When he got home he was greeted by the one person he didn't want to see in his house. Or didn't expect to be near him. How many times have he said that already?

Stan.

"What the fuck?" Craig ask as he saw Ruby bringing a mug fill to the bridge with dark liquid to Stan's hands-or gloves. Stan hair was falling all over his forehead, and his blue eyes glance up when the door creaked open, a smile making his way on his face.

"And how are you today, Craig?"

"Get out of my house!"

"Craig is that how you greet your friend?" Craig's mother answer from the kitchen. Maybe she's in this too.

"He is not my friend!" Craig explain in a shout which made Stan laugh, "Aw Craig what's with the rude greeting? Still hate me, don't you?"

"I never stop and will never! Get! Out!"

"Oh, come on I'm not that bad."

"You spend my hundred dollar that I got from my grandma which I was so happy for! How could I not."

"Let's leave the past behind why won't ya?" Stan exhale loudly and relax back against the couch. The cup smoke in his hands.

"I'll leave the past behind when you give me back my dollars." Craig said standing with his arms folded across his chest, his feet was naked and wet against his wooden floor and his jacket was draping off of him. "Maybe ask Kyle to chip in." He glances around the room to search for the freckle kid who was usually with Stan. They were like honey and bee.

"Where's Kyle, anyways? Isn't he you're sidekick?"

As soon as Craig said that Stan froze, the boy who's sitting on the couch change expressions like a car rushing down a empty road, "why does everyone say that? He doesn't have to walk around with me wherever I go."

Anger flick across Stan's face and Craig, physically, took a step back, "wow dude chill I was just asking."

Stan sips his drink, "fuck off Craig."

"You're in my house, don't disrespect me like that."

"I said fuck off."

A smile came across the raven hair boy's face, "wait, did you guys get into a fight that's why you're acting like a pussy?"

His plan worked perfectly because Stan was shouting and left the cup on the table. "You know what fuck you Craig! I came here to give you the homework Tweek missed since Mrs. Tweak told me you visited him today."

In a second Stan was on his feet, he stomp angrily pass a stun Craig. "You know what Tucker, that was back in the fourth grade, I've change. Maybe you should too." And after that was the sound of his front door slammed against his doorway.

Ruby peeked out and growl at Craig, "you made him leave." Craig flip her off and travel to his room where the first thing he did was drop down on his bed. Then he check his phone and saw a message from Bebe. 

 _Wanna hang @ the theater this Saturday_?

 

"You came?!" Tweek said a little hint of joy. He was still hook up to the machines but he looked healthier. The sun reflected out his window onto his skin making him look golden. His hair was again pin back with clips and he wore the same hospital clothes as last time.

Craig nods and sat down beside him. "Didn't you want me?"

Tweek rolled his eyes, "don't say it like that. I just enjoy someone watching a movie with me that's all."

"Oh, what about Clyde and Token? Your parents?"

"Clyde always fall asleep and Token you know is always busy. My parents have jobs, stupid." Tweek said.

Then his eyes gaze at the DVD in his hand, "we are watching something I want to, today." Craig answered his question, shaking the case in his hands. The CD slid up and down in his hands.

"Red Racer? Isn't that like a kid's show?" Tweek ask with his eyebrows furrowed.

Craig, on the other hand, look offended.

"A kids show! It's for everyone."

Tweek smiled, "the audience who watches it are kids, Craig."

"No, that's bias."

"Whatever, just plug it in."

Craig took the small CD and pop it into the player. The TV show began to play while Craig sat beside Tweek, in the chair that was clung in the corner.

"Could I ask you something."

"What?" Tweek squeak, after glancing to Craig for a brief second.

"Why are you here?"

Silence fill the room between them, Craig felt Tweek shifted awkwardly beside and watch him suddenly start playing with the hem of his shirt, the frabric lace around his fingers. "It's stupid I don't want to talk about it."

The raven hair boy turn to the blond boy, "everything you do is stupid, it won't surprise me."

"Wow Craig, thanks for convincing me to tell you."

"It's true." Craig inject but Tweek frowned at him, though his eyes displayed some sort of amusement. 

A deep breath was taken before he answered, "I took to many sleeping pills."

Processing the words, Craig smile fades, "What?!"

"I wasn't suicidal or anything it's just that....I wish I can sleep, you know." Tweek explain softly his eyes looking down at his hands, they were trace with needles stick into his skin, "I've never really care about how much I sleep but when we went on that road trip and saw you guys constantly sleeping..I felt alone? Like I felt so left out," his eyes meet with Craig's, the corner of his lips went up a little-struggling to smile, "it never bothers me when we had all those movie dates but this time it just did. And it started there and each night I think about it and then it became my every thought. I would be reminded of my time not sleeping. Night after night I was frighten by my own shadow and I thought sleep passes a hell lot of time and if I tried I won't have to worry about underpants-about stuff."

The brown coffee eyes directed down at his hand, "but I can't do it on my own.. So I bought some pills and started to take them." He looks at Craig who's attention was full on him, "it didn't work, of course no pills ever do. But I still try! And I took more and more each day. Instead of eating, I took them. When I'm drinking I took them. And well look what it leads me to, a foot in my grave and my parents depth. Not to mention their thoughts on bringing me to a therapist because they think I was suicidal."

Craig was gaping at him, no words commenting to the blond. And what could he say? This was a lot of information to progress when you're not even close to the boy.

"I told you it's stupid," Tweek laughs to himself, his gaze fixing on the TV, he twirl his fingers in his hand nervously, twitching at every second. Though, Craig watches the boy. He felt something in his gut-sympathy?

"It is," Craig respond after a pause and he lick his lips, "but fuck whoever said that."

Hearing the respond from Craig, Tweek turn to the speaker, "you mean you."

"Somewhat."

A bubble of laughter came from the tiny body sitting on the bed, "Yeah."

"Yeah," Craig smile and Tweek stared at him after the raven boy turn his head to the TV.

"This is stupid to say but thanks Craig."

"It isn't stupid, you should say that more often."

"You know what I take that back."

And they continue watching the TV show, neither of them paying real attention to it just watching each other from the corner of their eyes.

 

Five days after and two more visits from Tweek, Token decided to forgive him by showing himself at the front of his house with his blue Mercedes. Craig was grateful that he doesn't have to waste anymore gas, he is indeed going to visit Tweek after. He realize he was getting really close with the the kid, and even consider him frienemies. Okay, maybe he once thought of Tweek as his friend but you didn't hear this from him.

He haven't told Clyde and Token yet that he visits Tweek. He didn't know why-like it would be a good opportunity for bringing them both back to his side but he just couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Hey Token." Craig said opening the door and shutting it behind him, the heat of the car greeted him, welcoming and he relax.

"Don't tell Clyde that I came to pick you up." Was the first thing Token said and started his way towards the school.

"Is he still mad?" Craig growls. 

"Well you did kinda insult his best friend." Token said and Craig frowned, "I thought I was his best friend."

"You both are that's why he wants you guys to get along and be friends."

"Clyde's a pussy."

Token sighed when the car front entering into the parking lot. It was crowed with students rushing to their class, seniors smoking behind the building and teacher shouting at them for smoking in a non-smoking area.

"Welcome to Hell." Craig said before he got out of the car.

 

When lunch time roll around, Craig decided to ditch his usual group and go outside to where Bebe and Kenny were sitting, underneath the tree that spread its branches to shade the two. Bebe and Kenny were really close even after he rejected her, fifteen times. It was surprising because Kenny was a whore and given the change for him to sleep with someone he would take it. He claims that he wasn't interested-which gave him a few bruises on his face by Bebe but Craig knows deep down Kenny had his reasons and he's grateful for those.

They were like best friends after the many rejections, though Craig isn't bother by her and Kenny previous relationship since she claims she had no feelings for the guy and Craig believed her.

Bebe face light up when she saw Craig walking up the hill, with his hands tuck in his jacket and hat sitting on his head. "Hey babe." She greeted before standing up and pecking him, he tuck his hands under her coat and shivers which lead her to giggle.

"Oh guys not in front of me, I'm eating." Kenny said when the couple pull back.

Ignoring him, Bebe ask, "still up for Thursday?"

"I'm always up for you babe." Craig said, snuggling his nose in her neck making her again giggle.

"Guy's I don't want to puke my lunch out. So please keep the bad pick up lines and kissing off."

"You're just piss Butters isn't here to suck you off." Craig said sitting down and bringing Bebe on top of him.

Bebe raised an eyebrow, "so you are into the fella."

"No, Craig is just talking shit like he usually does." Kenny said biting in to his peanut butter sandwich. "No wonder he needs braces."

A man eating grin made its way to Kenny's face as he stares at his sandwhich while Craig shot a murder look to him. "You're getting braces?" Bebe ask having a smirk on her face.

"Kenny!"

"What?" Kenny look away from his peanut butter sandwich, his face changing from amusement to innocent, "aren't you suppose to tell your girlfriend everything?"

"Yeah," Bebe comments, folding her arms over her chest.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Craig defended throwing his hands up, " and Kenny I told you to keep it a secret!"

"Oops."

"It's not baby, you're still gonna look cute." Bebe said and he smiled at her comment.

"No he's not he's gonna look like a fucking nerd."

"Shut up Kenny. You like nerds." Craig hiss while Kenny just finish his bread, leaving the crust onto the plastic plate that he later shove in his bag to take home.

 

 

"So here I am, sitting in this creepy ass room, watching another shitty movie."

"It's not shitty!" The blond said bringing the case to the raven hair boy. The front reads Frozen and shows the two sisters on it. He glance up at the teen who was waiting for him to put in the movie. The blond was covered from shoulders to feet with sheets and there was more needles digging into his arms than the last time Craig came here. Craig on the other hand, hand on a sweater, with his jacket laying on the chair he sat. His hair was wet from his soaking hat.

"Frozen is not shitty?"

"I'm surprise you even know the movie."

"I watch it with my sister, please it's the definition of shitty."

Tweek punch Craig slightly in the arm, "What?"

"Take it back! It's one of my favorite movies."

Craig gasp, bringing the CD over, "you gotta be kidding me."

"It is."

"How? It's the most stupidest movie to ever exist in the world of disney."

"No, it's not. Take it back! Take it back!"

"Oh please, make that speech where you explain why it's not shitty," Craig had his hands up to his chin with his elbow resting beside Tweek, "then I'll consider taking back my words."

"Well it's not because it shows the power of family. And how you don't have to always rely on your lover."

"I thought you like love stories like that."

Tweek frowned, "not always sometimes you gotta have movies where you can't rely on someone because they're your lover."

"Hmm hmm, and next time I bet we're gonna watch some sappy shit like Twilight."

Under the small light, Craig caught a glimpse of Tweek's blush and he open his mouth in surprise, "we were, weren't we?"

"Maybe."

Craig groans and dig his head in his arms, "why do I even bother to come here. I should be doing my homework."

"Oh shush, you love it here." Tweek said resting his head back on the pillow. Craig smiled into his hands, well he can't deny that. After all, he have been coming here everyday of the week-well on the days he doesn't have shifts at McDonalds, and free of projects.

To be honest he loves here more than home. At home his parents always have a fit at each other and the heater is sometimes always broken. Ruby is never home, she usually stay with her tutor and well it's just him in his room under his blanket shivering to death with Stripes2 looking at him. Not to mention how boring it is since Clyde hates him and Token is in another meeting. Kenny is Kenny.. And he's really not in the mood to be sucking off Bebe's face since that's the only thing they do when they're together.

Here it's just quiet with some nice heater filling the room with warm air and he also has Tweek, who's somewhat a decent guy.

Craig raise his head when the movie started, though he was watching Tweek more than he was the screen.

He catches himself doing this, alot. He likes the way, and finds it interesting, how the boy twitches. Usually people would find that uncomfortable and Craig would agree-it was very uncomfortable having a live vibrator sitting beside you-but some how it interest Craig. The way the boy's mouth twitch as his left eye does at the same time after his last twitch. The way he grip his hair after it before relaxing and Craig wonders, what he keep being frighten about. It was very interesting and Craig never find anything interesting.

Now as he watches the boy, he caught that Tweek had a timid smile across his face, it reminds Craig of when he saw him during the movie date. When he laughs at something on the TV, he closes his eyes and let the laughter pass-the wrinkles surrounding his corners with the glow of the lights showing the surface and not the dept of his features. He looked like art, something you'll display for everyone to see.

"You look like a art piece," the words came out of his mouth without his permission and he watches how Tweek squeak and glance at Craig who was blushing.

"W-What did you-ngh-say?" Tweek said calming down as he saw Craig suddenly finding interest in the television.

"Nothing." Craig mumble, his hands covering the blush that spread across his cheeks like butter melting in a pan.

Craig stayed through the movie like he always does and he kinda say the movie isn't as bad as he thought watching it for the fifth time. Maybe it's because he get to witness Tweek laugh at every stupid moment.

"That was fun." Tweek said after Craig put back the CD.

"That's not a word I would describe it as."

"No one have the same opinion as yours, Craig."

"They should the world would be a better place."

Tweek huff and took a sip of the mug that Craig just realize he had in his hands. He looks down at the liquid and ask, "do you ever wonder how it feels like."

"How what feels like?" Craig said collecting his things, visiting hours were about to end.

"How.." Tweek stops and laughs in his mug, "I am becoming a girl, aren't I."

"Yeah you already are but continue."

"I just wonder how it's feels to be in-love." Tweek said softly still staring at the very dark liquid that fill the cup, while on the other side of the room Craig froze in his tracks, his jacket halfway button up and his hat still tangle in his fingers.

"Oh."

Craig doesn't know actually. Yeah he's dating Bebe but he isn't in love with her... that's like way too girly. He likes her but don't really see her in his future and if they continue to date-which he doubts-after graduation then that's something. He does though, like how they cuddle and the feeling of her snuggled into his neck plus the kiss which can lead to a head or sex.

"Doesn't it...feel warm?" Craig said because he really doesn't know, he began to continue what he was doing, his back facing Tweek.

Somehow his responce made Tweek laugh and Craig is happy he said that, "warm?"

Craig blush, "I don't know."

"How could you not know? Aren't you dating Bebe."

Craig shuts his mouth and watch Tweek look up at him confuse when he didn't answer.

 

The next day he didn't go to the hospital.

You might ask why?

Well Craig's excuse is because he had so much homework and assignments to do. That he haven't been getting good grades and his parents would be piss at him if he drops more.

But he knows that isn't the case and somewhere in his heart, he feels sadden by his actions.

The truth?

He doesn't know.

Craig was laying on his bed, the sunlight blasting it's way through his window making the room light enough without the company of the man made lights. He had his hand hanging from his bed to the bowl of chips that lay on the floor and one busy with the space of his phone. He was bundle up with his thickest sheets, and was still cold under the tower of fabric. It was quiet in his room after a big argument was finish and although he was comfortable now, he still wish he was with Tweek.

His phone was in the air as he scroll through his Instagram feed. Not many uploads from his friends so his timeline was full with memes from popular accounts he followed. After a while he sighs and went to his messages. He hesitate over the name Clyde before clicking on it and typing some sentences. Boredom filling his mood.

(Craig) **sent-6:30**

 _Dude could I come over_.??

(Clyde) **received-6:40**

_Fuck off_

(Craig) **sent-6:41**

 _I said im sorry._ :(

(Clyde) **relieved-7:00**

 _Im still mad at you_  

(Craig) **sent-7:00**

_Clydepoo I'm sorry_

_Ill buy you something please I'm hella bored_.

(Clyde) **received-7:02**

_You damage this friendship. Leave me alone or else I'll stop answering_

(Craig) **sent-7:02**

_fine be like that bitch_

He groaned, sometimes Clyde could..well be Clyde. It was what? Two weeks before they had their 'fight' and Clyde was still giving him the cold shoulder even though Craig told him that he was sorry. Leaving out the part about visting Tweek still-he likes to keep that to himself knowing the others would accompany him the next time and well he wanted to get more closer to the fella.

He scrolled down again and enter the conversation with Kenny.

(Craig) **sent-7:05**

_hey Ken wanna hang?_

(Kenny) **received-7:10**

_I'm high right now I think maybe if ou wat to i mean I don't really know ask stan and Kylie is that what they're call haha_

A hand smack against his bed and Craig groans, why are his friend so problematic. Is that still a word use to describe them as now? He doesn't even know that.

Now he really wishes he was at the hospital watching some boring movie with the twitchy kid, underneath the warmth of the building. He sat up at the end of his bed, almost an inch away from falling off and looked at the cage. 

As if he can get any luckier, a shout with the voice fill with his mother's, call for his other parent. The argument went from shouts then to yelling which did not help his mood at all. His jacket was on his desk next to his keys and in one swoop he got both and exit out the house, shutting the door loudly to tell his parents know he's out. He walked down the street, the day breeze greeted him coldly and made his hair whip across his face to the point where he use his fingers to push it back. He pass buildings with their light still on, showing the pumpkins that lit up their lawns and-some with the seasoning changing too early, the Christmas lights glowing dull without being turned on. His feet carry him while his mind wonders. 

He suddenly stop at Stark Pond. The gates to it screams to not pass into their territory but being Craig he proceed anyways.

He then seem to be looking at a small figure sitting on its bench. The blond hair blow ruffle in the wind and he wore an orange cost related to Kenny's. 

"Hey Butters." Craig said and Butters smile when Craig sat down beside him. The bench was cold and wet for his jeans.

"Well heya Craig." 

"Why are you out here in this weather?" With Kenny's jacket but he didn't say the last part cause he really didn't care.

Butters shrug, "I-I don't really know what to tell ya Craig. I just like the breeze that's all."

They both stared in front of each other and watch the frozen lake reflecting the wind that's been hitting it. The trees leaves were ripped off making the plant look naked and covered with the white powder of snow. "Could I tell you something Craig?" Butters said playing with his thumbs that's also covered with Kenny's property. 

"Um..sure." Craig said, exchanging his view to Butters.

"Oh geeze, I never told anyone this.." Butters head was duck down low, "I shouldn't really care but..."

As if Butters needed assistant, Craig put a hand over his protected one and smile when the blond glance up at him. Okay, so maybe this isn't the usual Craig, but it's Butters and well everyone-except Cartman who bullies him everyday-are nice to the little small boy after they realize how bad they've been treating him all of grade school, including Craig.

Taking a breath, he continues, "I hate it when he gets high."

Another round of breeze hit the ground, making a whip sound in the small silence. Craig can tell there was a slight change of relief in Butters atmosphere but he was confuse by the statement. Though, a bit of him assumes he might know what the kid is talking about.

"Kenny?"

Butters nods, "I know it's weird cause he said I shouldn't really care since we're not really friends and I'm just there to do his homework but I still.." He huddle the orange jacket around his thin body and his hair lay down after the wind keeps picking it up, "I still care for him and I don't want to see him looking so.."

Craig smile, "wasteful? High? Drunky?"

Butters didn't answer just stare at his fingers. 

"Wow, I didn't expect.." Craig said looking at the covered boy.

"Oh hamburgers, I didn't too," Butter's answered, reading Craig's thought, "he's nothing but neutral to me. He ain't act like my friend but he ain't act like Cartman either. He even took up for me once but I ended up getting mad at him.." He let out a breath, "oh hamburgers."

They let silence become between them, blowing their hair in patterns while they pull their jackets around them.

"Kenny is just being Kenny." Craig said tilting his head back, "I don't know what to tell you, since I do smoke myself-" Butters frown deepens as he reveal his secret, "-but I don't get rocket high like Ken here." He wave his hands off to make a point and Butters eyes then proceed to the ground.

"That wasn't very helpful, wasn't it."

Butters did a little smile and shook his head while Craig sighed. "You know what you could do Butters? You should smack that cancer stick out his hand and be like." Craig deepens his voice to sound scary and try to match it with Butter's, "Kenny I ain't doing your god damn homework if you just gonna stare at the wall and suck in that cancer stick!"

Butters smile tilted up, "I can't do that. Then he definitely won't want to be my friend."

"You care about him that much do you?"

Even in the small dim light from the houses behind him, Craig can see the glow on Butters cheek.

"I like his company when he's not high and I don't want to be mean and made him look at me bad by saying that."

"That's probably true." Craig said and Butters look up at him with puppy eyes. "But I'm sure if you pressure him to stay off, he'll eventually stop."

"Really?" Butters said looking eagerly at Craig. Craig flip a arm over his shoulder, "of course! I think Kenny cares about your company as much as you do."

Though the words were reassuring it wasn't for Butters because his smile deflates, "I don't think so C-Craig.."

Noticing, Craig tighten his grip over his shoulders, "of course he does."

Still the words did not reach the blond tiny boy and Craig rest his head back, "let me tell you something about Kenny."

"Kenny, as much as it doesn't seem, is actually really really lonely." Butters frowned but Craig continue, "Kenny needs someone around him like all the time. Don't you see why he always jump from one girl to another? He doesn't like feeling alone-the loneliness. Sure he have his group- Stan, Kyle and Cartman but when have they actually care about him. They've treated him like white trash and I've seen it," Butters winced when Craig spit out the truth but he continues, "he could have died and they wouldn't notice. Don't you see he barely hangs around them anymore? That's why he seem to use drugs and other stuff to get him off that idea that he's alone. You think he would have cared that much in making you not mad at him if he just wanted to copy your homework?"

Butters blush but nods.

"Kenny doesn't give two shits about his work and if he's gonna graduate highschool. No, he probably say those things to you to make him get out of that reality that he needs someone by him side. And lucky for you he must really like you for you to be constantly in his space."

Butters look at Craig in his eyes, a small smile appear, "you m-must be real close with Ken ay Craig?"

Craig sighs and pull his scarf up, "let's just say if you get Kenny drunk, he'll read you his whole life back and front. And I've been with him the most time he is."

Butters hand grip on to the orange jacket that surrounds him and he look across from the lake to the trees behind it, a small smile trace on his lips. "Do you really think I can stop him?"

"I know for sure you could."

Butters smile at him while he stands up. "Well I beta be on my way before my parents kill me."

"Thanks Craig."

"No problem and kid." Butters twirl around, "if you think Kenny think of you just as a nerd that does his homework he wouldn't offer you his jacket."

The sun light on Butters face display his check brighten in red. Maybe it's because of the cold.

"Y-Yeah."

And the crunch of footstep disapear into the day silence leaving Craig staring at the pond in front of him. He smiles at the sky and closes his eyes.

And remember the taste of Kenny's lips the night he found him drunk on his doorsteps.

 

"Hey" Craig said the moment he stepped in the room where Tweek was huddle over his mug.

"Hey.." Tweek reply back, his eyes greeting him warmly and his hand covered the concreate object, "brought any movies?"

Craig juggle the case in front of him, "let's watch my all time favourite Spider Man."

Tweek didn't put up a protest so Craig hop the movie in and press play.

Before the movie start, they were words flowing out of Tweek's mouth ready to fill the atmosphere.

 _Spider Pig!_  
_Spider Pig!_  
_Does whatever a spider pig does!_

"What the fuck?" Craig laughs as he watches his friend move side to side, shaking his hands.

 _Can he swing from a web?_  
_No he can't_  
_He's a pig_  
_Lookout!_  
_"He is the spider pig!!"_ Craig joined at the end and the two teens burst into a laugh,"what even was that?"

Cheeks covered in red and breath returning to normal, the glowing blond turns, "we honestly can't watch Spider Man without singing that."

"Yes we can it's call being normal." Craig ran his hand down his face trying to cover his smile.

Though, when he look up he saw the boy smiling brightly at him he decided to let it free, "you joined!"

"Yeah, yeah." Craig said waving his hand and meeting the same length as the blond's smile. He felt his heart flutter as he watches Tweek bit his lip-trying to continue to contain his outburst. They watch each other and for a moment he swear he saw Tweek's eyes flicker to his lips, his smile widen to their full length.

The situation itself was interrupted by two new pairs of feet that rudely brake their moment. Clyde and Token barge into the room laughing at what one of them said. Clyde open his mouth to respond to the joke but then caught a glimpse of Craig who was sitting there, gaping at them.

"Craig?" 

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Tweek's smile faded as he notice the two newcomers. He began to twitch slightly but Craig notice the mood change. He glance back at his friends, who had on the widest eyes glue to him. Why does his friends have to be so dramatic? "Oh hey guys, how are you today?" Craig said, he felt the blond snorted in his mug making the two boy's gaze shifted to the blond.

"Did you just snort at what Craig said?"

"Did you just look at Craig with a smile?"

"Are you breathing in the same room as Craig?"

"Okay! Okay! You guys, don't ruin the moment." Craig said and Clyde shot Craig a look, amuse?Confuse? Hey that rhymes, Craig thought.

His friends were still gaping at the two boys sitting down so Craig, being a little frustrated maybe because they ruin a great moment with Tweek, said, "we are just about to watch Spider-Man 2, if you care to join sit your asses down."

The words seem to reach Token because he was the first to close his mouth, stare a little at Craig some more before taking his place in one of the chairs that line up with Tweek's bed. Clyde still look like he was caught stealing from Obama or something.

"God dammit Clyde, sit or move your fat ass out my fucking way!" Craig hiss and Clyde now, closes his mouth then sends his friend a glare before slowly retreating out of Craig's vision.

When he arrived to his seat, Token was looking at him who looked at Tweek who's twitching and avoiding their gaze.

"What a turn of events." Token said and Clyde bobs his head.

"Clyde you shouldn't be surprise. You told me to be a better person." Craig said and Clyde ignoring Craig's words, slowly lean over Token and whispered, "can you believe.."

"I really can't." Token respond while Craig roll his eyes at them but gesture it to Tweek, who snickers in his hand.

The group watch the movie in peace. Though during mid time, Token got up and excuse himself from the group, again with the explanation 'of his family'. After that Clyde loud snore started to take up the silence between them and Craig with Tweek laughs every time he mumbles.

"I want to take a picture look how cute he is!" Tweek snickers quietly, while Craig flip his phone out. He turn it to the side and open Snapchat. 

"Our child looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." Craig said turning to laugh along with Tweek. He click the white button on the screen and write:

 _ **Kiddy's nap time**_.

He showed the screen to Tweek who began his laughing fit again. Craig joined in soon after, quietly.

"Oh I feel like a grandma, Tweek. Last minute he was eating some chips from his pocket and now our baby is resting." He collapse on Tweek's shoulders feeling him jerk up and down from the laugh he didn't finish.

"It's okay, w-we could still watch our m-movies with our baby when he comes over for t-thanksgiving." Tweek said, while him and Craig began to laugh again.

"That's so cliche. You know what I'm the grandpa, you're the grandma."

"Are you calling me a bottom, Craig really?" Tweek said his eyes shinny in the light when Craig look up at him from the blond's arms.

"I'm not calling you a topper."

"That's not even a word."

"Okay, grammar police."

Tweek giggle and Craig stared from his arms to watch the blond face as he did. He felt the same experience he did when he watches Tweek bit his lips, moments ago. It was something in how the boy closes his eyes before letting the soft bubbly sound escapes his mouth. Or how he look calm and twitch-free when he smiles and laughs. Craig never thought he'll say these things about Tweek, really. After he finish his round of laugh, he catches Craig's gaze and smile.

They stayed like that, mouth tilted up quietly at each other with Tweek's arm still wrap around Craig's body. There was flash moment when Craig caught Tweek looking at his lips again but this time something surge him to lean forward and connect them. His body wasn't thinking the same way as his mind though because it was stiff, and his gaze was stuck on the blond's bitten lips.

Out of nowhere in the silence that surrounded them, his phone beeps, signifying he received a notification. The beep made Clyde jolt awake, leading to Craig quickly detaching himself from Tweek's embrace. He couldn't look at Tweek, with his face all heat-ten up.

"Shit! What's the time." Clyde said rubbing his hands in his eyes, his voice was heavily covered with sleep.

"Um..Eight thirty." Craig's voice crack, his cheeks had yet soon to recover. What's wrong with him?

"I have to go!" Clyde said, "shit my moms gonna kill me again."

"Yeah..um..I think I should go too." Craig said still not turning his head to face the blond, who was gazing down at his hand.

"Bye Tweek." Clyde shouted as he exit, Tweek waving at him. Craig glance quickly at the boy on the bed and smile while doing a little wave. The boy smile back and laughs.

Craig really love it when he laughs.

 

It was Friday morning when Craig drive to school with a huge headache, bringing his whole mood down hill. The weather was getting colder as December approaches and the school work was building up on top of another. 

Craig isn't a 'A' student but he tries passing his grade. Just imagine if he had to stay back for a year that would look embrassing! Plus he was doing so well in his favorite subject-History-that he studied up till six.

And okay maybe he did that to get his mind off of Tweek. But he still studied and was ready for his test that was coming up shortly.

He exit out his car and turn his head to the familiar blond leaning against the wall with a cigarette in between his teeth, looking endlessly at the wide blue sky up before him.

His footsteps alerted the smoker that someone was coming towards him and he averted his gaze at the boy.

"Hey Craig." Kenny said in a daze, Craig realize that his cigarette isn't lit and he was sober.

"Hey?" Craig responded as Kenny smile at him. "Are you okay?"

Kenny nods and laughs, his voice echoing in the parking lot where the students and teachers passing by gave them a strange glance. "I think I might be catching the flew."

"How so?"

"I've been feeling warm lately," Kenny answered, twirling the stick in his hand and closing his gasp around the paper figure. "It's a weird feeling."

"Hmm. I think you should go see the school nurse." Craig said flipping a cigarette out his pocket and firing it up. He blows the smoke out of his mouth and watch Kenny follow the cloud with his eyes.

"You think?"

"Yeah maybe you finally caught HIV or something."

A honk was heard in the distance while cars stop in the street waiting for the people to pass.

"I haven't been fucking lately." Kenny mumbles taking his back off the wall.

"That's odd."

"I know. I just don't feel interested."

The cigarette in Craig's mouth was taken out by Kenny as he finish his sentence. He stared at the butt with a hard concentration but then gave it back to the raven hair boy who had his eyebrows furrowed.

"I've just been interesting in something else." Answered Kenny in the question Craig was about to ask.

Craig nods as the bell rings, jerking the building he was laying on. He push himself off the brick wall and walk into the school, not feeling Kenny following behind.

It was lunch time and Craig was starving with a craving headache.

He was sitting with Token, Clyde and Bebe. He can see Kenny sitting between Butters and Stan, paying attention to Butters. His smiles was soft and his eyes were displaying interest of what flows out of Butters mouth. Stan was brushing Kyle's hair as the boy look like he just drown-knowing Kyle he's probably freaking out about his test.

Craig snap his head back to the table where he found Token staring at him with a blank expression. "So Craig, what's up with you and Tweek?" Token ask as he opens his laptop on the desk. The Mac glowed brightly against the wooden material, reflecting the edges of the laptop and it's logo.

"Nothing." Craig answered trying to shield his plate from Bebe and Clyde.

"I mean you were being nice to him and you actually visit." Clyde continued with what Token was preaching, stopping to try to steal his food who gladly surrender and gave Clyde his lunch. After all he could just call and have another one delivered.

"What so I can't visit _my friend_." Craig said intentionally making Clyde stop in his track and watch the feather head boy turn his wide eyes at him.

"I thought you hated him." Bebe inject glancing between the group, but mostly Clyde and Craig.

Craig still do? A little? Over the days Tweek seem friendly and well..kinda cool. He doubt they would return back as they were before the hospital incident so does that make them friends? "I think we should leave the past behind."

"Sure." Token respond looking back at the raven hair, "sure."

"Surprising to say but Craig, I'm really glad." Clyde said, "though I didn't expect you of all person to follow what I requested."

"Thanks for the compliment Clyde but I think you miss understood. I didn't follow your words, I follow my gut."

"Whatever makes you happy, Craig."

The table was quiet after that with Clyde continuing to eat from Token's lunch and Craig and Bebe whispering something to each other.

"Listen up, guys." Bebe said withdrawing herself from Craig, " me and Craig are going on a date on Saturday which means he is taken boys." Bebe said smacking her lips together.

Clyde jumps up, "could you ask Red if she wants to come so we can make a double date?"

Bebe laughs, "I don't think she'll say yes since what happened the last time you went out with her." Clyde sulked in his chair and Token petted the boy's hair.

"Plus it's me and Craig's six month anversary!" She cleans brightly and kiss him on his cheek. Craig chokes on his fries as he forgotten the date when they started dating.

"Aw." Both Token and Clyde awed together while Craig rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Me and Token would just hang out by ourselves. Right ToK."

Token gave Clyde an apologetic look and Clyde sulk back into his chair.

"Fine. You all suck, anyways. I'll just hang with Tweek!" Clyde proclaim loudly, "at least he's a good cuddlier."

"Tweek's a good cuddlier?" Craig ask, the group all turn to look at him, "what?"

Token just smiled at him. "Tweek's one of the best cuddlier I've ever met." Clyde nods in agreement beside him.

Craig raise an eyebrow as Clyde continues, "and I'm talking about from all the females I've dated."

"That's interesting.." Craig respond when the feather hair boy finish his rant.

He can feel Bebe's eyes on him.

 

Craig was drunk. He was most definitely drunk. He can feel his head spinning around and the bold feeling in his stomach of the alcohol he drank. Not to include the sent he smell off of him as the drink trickle down his throat to his clothes. It was only seven on a Wednesday night and here he is drunk, Kenny laughing right beside him.

There was already a drink in his hand probably his fifth cup and he felt the blond singing beside him and laughing in-between. The noise from the club was muted by the thoughts in Craig's brain. The people were also like a blur-destroy images.

"You know what fuck them." Kenny said as he and Craig took another swing. The taste tingle down their throat. "Fuck Stan and Kyle. Fuck them to hell."

Craig laughs, "weren't they your bfffsss." Craig exaggerate the last words and lean on Kenny's shoulder.

"Noooo." Kenny rest his head on top of Craig's, "they don't even remember whennnn I dieeee."

"When you die?" Craig ask and watch Kenny close his mouth, the blond look like he let out a major secret.

There was people bumping into them on their way to god knows where, and Craig began to flip them off. Though, he thinks he does when he's actually pointing at the wall and laughing at the stained paint.

"You know who's realllllyyyyy cutteeee." Kenny said swigging his body side to side.

 _Tweek_ , Craig thought when Kenny laughs and slung himself over the counter.

"He's so cute and I'm treating him so badddd. He's like the worm to my apple you know."

"Dudeeee that's so fucking gay." Craig laughs and pointing at the orange hood boy. "Gay."

"Shut up." Kenny grumbles and laughs, "but I don't even know anymore."

"Don't worry, your secret is lock up." Craig said and swing his arm around him to give him a sloppy kiss on the lips. When they pull back Kenny laughs and took another swing of his cup.

Yep, he was definitely drunk.

 

He didn't know how he ended up outside Tweek's hospital room and how he got pass the register or any people who walk by him. 

The door was swing open, frightening Tweek but relax after he sees his friend walking slowly to him.

"Tweek are you a good cuddlier?" Craig ask, his mind not controlling his words anymore instead was replace with his drunken self.

Tweek glances at the boy, "are you drunk?"

"No....Maybe." He giggles and climb on to the bed, hovering over Tweek.

"Answer the question!" Craig said feeling Tweek laugh beneath him, Craig's smile brighten.

"Um..no. Who told you that?"

"Clyde and Token."

Tweeks cheeks were red again and Craig wanted to poke them, the fluffy skin. "So you are!"

"No I'm not-" Tweek began before Craig falls down on top of him. "Cuddle me then." He demands, his hand grip on to the blond who seem to be smiling at the raven hair actions.

"Craig what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I said cuddle me or else I won't come here no moreeee." Craig repeated and felt arms wrapping themselves over his shoulders.

"You stink." Tweek mutters and Craig smiled as he sniff the blond, the coffee and soap sent make their way to his nose."You don't."

"So w-what's the whole point of this, exactly?"

"Just want to see if Clyde was right so I have to improve my cuddling effort and beat you." Craig responded in Tweek's chest as he felt it levitate. He likes the way his heart is beating so crazy and when he laughs his chest moves in patterns. "I don't think that's possible I'm the cuddling master."

Craig peeked up to Tweek's face, realizing they were really close. "No you're not you suck at cuddling."

"Okay little spoon."

Craig growls and got out of Tweek's embrace then decided to cover Tweek with himself. "Who's a good cuddlier now?"

Tweek laugh was muffle by his arms, "you're still not."

"Douche." Craig said as they remain in the same position. They breathing filling up the small space between them. Eventually Tweek finally escape his head out of Craig's grip. After, he looked up at Craig and smile his toothy grin.

Just for a moment Craig heart fluttered.

But not for the first time looking at Tweek.

"This is nice." Craig said as he ruffle the blond's hair, "I never thought I could be this close with you."

"Cause you were always a jerk. And you smell like cheap alcohol." Tweek responded and Craig giggles. "You were too."

"Now, we're like best of friends." Tweek exaggerated and poke Craig's nose, the raven hair boy scrunch it in respond.

Craig's smile widen while he bends down and lick the tip of Tweek's nose before coming back up again and catching Tweek's fond smile. His lips were inch away from Tweek's and if he just lean down some more-

"Do you have any movie to watch?" Tweek whispered, his coffee brown eyes halfway shutting.

Craig shakes his head. There was probably a CD in the bag Tweek's mother always give him but he didn't want to get out of this position with Tweek laying in his arms. "Let's just stay like this." The last thing he said before falling asleep.

If only he was awake for a little longer he would have felt Tweek's lips brushing slightly against his forehead.

 

Craig was sitting in front of his mirror. The glass object reflected a teen who had his hair ruffle up and bags dropping to the floor under his eyes. The teen was pale enough for people to realize but the only thing was on his mind was that in a few hours he would meet up with Bebe at the theater. Did he mention he was puking every four seconds?

Lucky for him, last night he was woken up by a nurse telling him visiting hours were over. He left with the image of a sleeping blond hair boy cuddle up against his chest, his sent filling his nose. He was lucky for the timing because right when he exit outside the hospital, he puked out his dinner. The greenish puddle probably still there on the sidewalk.

Clyde was pissing himself when he had to pick up Craig from Hells Pass but Craig just flip him off while he got into his car.

He had on more of a curiosity look though finding Craig on the sidewalk of the hospital that Tweek stayed at drunk.

He didn't say much or Craig thought he didn't say much when he drove him home.

As soon as his feet hit the ground Craig went straight into the washroom and slept there. Now, he woke up and stand in front of the mirror, the light revealing his appearance.

"Okay. Okay." Clyde said cooling down, "I have a lot of questions. First, why were you at the hospital? Second, why were you drunk."

"Long story Clyde, don't talk to me right now." Craig mutters while he drank the glass of water Clyde offered him.

"Darn."

"You snapchated me, didn't you?" Craig cried and Clyde burst out into more laughter, "I couldn't help myself! Look at you. Revenge is sweet."

"Shut up."

The running cold water hit his skin when he raise his hand up to his face. He leaned down and wait for the nausea to calm down.

"Two more hours from now when your date with Bebe starts, what are you gonna do?" said the feather hair boy who's checking himself in the mirror, "what are you gonna do.."

"Bail." Craig muttered but he knows he couldn't do that.

 

"You okay Craig?" Bebe ask, she wore a wonderful red dress that grips on to her hips and showed her shape without looking underneath. Her hair was let out naturally, flowing down her shoulder and curls up with every inch. She held bunches of flowers in her hands that variety in colour-which Craig gave to her when they met. "Yeah fine."

They enter the theater and took their seat. It was a play call Macbeth and it was going smoothly when the feeling came back into Craig's upset stomach. As the play continues, it seems Craig could not hold it back anymore so he excuse himself and rush out into the nearest washroom.

He puke into the toilet he sees, the smell hit him after he let out his breakfast in the bowl. Feeling exhausted, he lean against the the wall and think about how much he wish he could be home right now. He lay his head back on the rim and look up at the ceiling. Another set of fluid came up his throat and he lean back down over the bowl to exit out his contents. "Fuck.."

 

The theater door open and people glance up as Craig walked down the aisle to where his girlfriend was sitting. She sighs as he took his seat. "Are you sure you're okay?" She hush the words out and Craig wave her off.

"Washroom." He replied and she just glared at him, "for so long?"

Craig shrugged and after awhile Bebe continue watching the live play. 

 

"Oh, sorry you cannot visit Mr. Tweak right now." The glasses women said looking up from her chin, her beady eyes finding no interest in the boy standing before her, "he's going through a medical exam." her voice was cold as ice, she even try to smile back at the raven hair boy. With the new information, his smile faltered, "how long does it take?"

"A long time. I advise you to come tomorrow." She said, "unless it's urgent and you want me to leave a message?"

Craig decline and exit out the hospital. As he got in his car he turns on his heater and pull out his phone.

He stares at it.

What now?

It was a day after the couple's anniversary and everything didn't go as plan. As soon as they left Bebe told Craig to drop her off her house without giving him a kiss or anything. He even tried to text her but she didn't reply. Calling her wasn't an option too. His mood was dull and got more duller when he couldn't visit his favorite person.

Did he just say that?

He sighs, it was Friday and he just escape hell-professionals like to call it school-and all he wants to do is hang out with his friends. Well he wants to mostly hang out with Tweek but he's unavailable right now, he mimics her voice in his head.

Token is at the appointment with his dad so that leaves Clyde.

Or Kenny.

Clyde would probably want them to do some crazy shit or try to pick up girls and Kenny would just get high. Like yesterday and you see where that ended him up.

So, Clyde it is. 

(Craig) **sent-4:40**

_Lets hang?_

(Clyde) **received-4:45**

_Busy ;)_

Sighing, he turns his cars to the direction to where it leads him to Kenny. He look at his phone at a stop light to see Kenny's reply.

_K_

He got out and park outside of the rusty building of the property of the McCormick's. Proceeding across the dry grass that crumbled under his shoe, he reach the door and press his knuckles against the wooden thing. His knock echoed through Kenny's yard and we waits for the retrieving footsteps.

The door open and a small thin body comes out, though the appearance did not at all surprise him. 

"Oh geez, hey ya Craig."

"Hey Butters," Craig greeted with a smile already forming his face, Butters on the other hand step aside from the door way letting space for Craig to come in to. "I didn't know you were accompanying Ken, today."

"Well ya see Kenny call me to help him since he was sick." Butters said, playing with his hand.

"Who is it Butters?" Kenny's voice ask, displaying the mucus that cover his throat.

"It's Craig, Ken." Butters shouted back and Craig just stood outside still and stare at him with a smile growing in size. "Well a-aren't ya coming in?"

Entering the place, Craig can feel every living bug in the building. It was the same run down walls as he walk in months ago. The floor squeak under his weight and each step sink him lower and lower. Following Butters, they enter a room where he saw Kenny leaning over a bucket, with vomit surrounding it on the floor, puking out anything he has in his stomach left.

"Hey Kenny." Craig said as Butter rush pass him to help the blond boy who looks minutes away from passing out. Kenny smiled up at him before looking at Craig. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You look like you've been to hell and back." Craig said pinching his nose at the smell. Kenny cracked a smile at his comment.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well I was gonna say lets hang but.." Craig finish and watch Kenny face drop again into the bucket. "Sorry to disappoint you. Unless you want to help me puke my guts out."

"Nah I think Butters has that taken care of." Craig decline, watching the boy hold back Kenny. "Don't you have any one else? I know I ain't your first person you thought of." He said wickedly.

Ignoring his tone, Craig answered "I was gonna hang out with Tweek but he's not there."

"Isn't he doing an x-ray or something." Butters said while Kenny took a breath and rest his head on his shoulders.

"And don't you hate him?" Kenny speak slowly, Butters rubbing his back.

"He's busy right now," Craig said his voice showing a hint of annoyance.

"What about Bebe," Craig close his mouth but Kenny didn't seem to notice because he continues, "and you guys could maybe-" the words were interrupted when the materials just shot straight out of of his mouth.

"Jesus Kenny how much did you drink?" Craig said and Kenny lean back against Butters. "Enough for me to be fucking sick." Kenny groaned.

"Oh geez Kenny, don't die on me." Butters mumbles for both him and Kenny but Craig manage to hear while the blond respond softly, his eyes doing the same, "I won't."

"This is boring," the raven boy intercept and Kenny glare at him, "if you want something to do go buy me some Advil."

Craig was about to object before he saw the concern Butters was giving the blond and how Kenny quietly grip his hand. He groans and turn, "make sure y'all don't fuck while I'm gone."

And with that he exit the house that's on its death bed.

 

His feet travel him down the pathway looking and reading the signs for any sorts of cold pills. As his eyes caught what he was looking for, he made his way down the correct way, feeling the other pills stare at him while he pass. His blue eyes scan the counters before him and he met with something down in the distance. Her familiar brown hair the same as Tweek's eyes. While proceeding to the figure's way, he said, "hey Mrs. Tweak."

A little frighten, the body turns to meet her companion, her eyes were confuse before it turn to a sign of greeting. "Oh hey Craig!" Mrs. Tweak chirp. "How have you been?"

"Good," he responded and Mrs. Tweak shakes her head. "I'm glad to see you well." She said as she throws a medicine box down her cart, "have you heard the news? Tweek's being release in a couple of days."

"Really?" Craig said his eyes scanning the counters for the huge words that scream Advil.

"Yep and I wanna say thank you for taking care of him. I've heard you visit him a lot. He couldn't even stop talking about you and always ask if I saw you down the stairs."

Craig blushes as he recall the last time he visit Tweek in his drunken state, "he does.."

"Oh yes, I think my boy is quite fond of you Craig, "her smile reaches her eyes as she stand before the raven hair boy.

"Well he seems like a great boy, Mrs. Tweak." 

Mrs. Tweak brought her hand up to her mouth to cover the small round of laughter, "what a nice gentlemen you are! Oh my I think you were here for something. I don't want to hold you off your business for too long."

Craig watch the thirty or forty year old lady rush down the aisle, her hair following behind her before picking up the Advil that he spotted earlier and taking it to the cashier. The women pop her bubble gum before scanning the item.

 

"Oh thanks Craig." Butters said as Craig handed him over the box of Advil and tea bags, "Kenny sure need these."

Craig smiled at the small boy that almost remind him of Tweek. "Well I can't stay too long so tell Kenny to go fuck himself."

Butters look up concern for a moment but when Craig laughs he had on a timid smile, "bye Craig."

"Take care of him for me, will ya?" Craig shouted back and was able to catch the slight blush spread against Butters cheek. "I will!"

Craig felt like a god these day doing good deeds for his friends.

But he likes it.

And he went home, ignoring his parents quarrel and went straight to bed thinking about visiting Tweek first thing in the morning.

 

"Oh, hey Craig." The twitchy boy greeted with a thermos in his hands. His face showed colours that were once drain from him, and his hair looked like it's been properly comb. His eyes even show a hint of energy in them, under the brownish colour.

"You seem better." The blond nods,"w-well what do you expect I've been f-feeding on drugs, it better looks better ngh."

Craig smile and shakes his head. 

"So Tweek, what do you want to do today?" Craig shuffle to his usual spot.

"I have Star Wars." Tweek said, joyfully, "Clyde drop if off for me."

"Okay. Star Wars it is."

After plugging in the disk, Craig jump on the bed and slowly climb up to Tweek sliding himself underneath the covers.

"What are you doing this time?"

"I'm cold." Craig yawned loudly, "and since I'm the best cuddlier, I'm gonna cuddle you."

"This is not the Craig I know a week ago." Tweek lean under his arms and snuggle to his chest.

"Do you not like this Craig?" He ask, pouting.

"Oh I love this Craig." Tweek laughs pinching his sides, Craig scream in progress, kicking under the covers.

"Shh, the movie is starting." Tweek said, putting a finger to his lips.

They watch the movie in silent. The room was dark and the only source of light was the TV but even so he catches Tweek smiling at him, his eyes scanning the raven hair boy for something. He smiled back, feeling the warm settling in his stomach.

The night was getting warmer in the room and Craig was watching the people move around on the TV. He felt Tweek's weight heavily on his arm after the movie was finish and he look at the boy to find him sleeping.

Tweek had his mouth hang open, letting small noise of snores come out of his mouth. His chest was rapidly falling down and going up and Craig stare, surprising at the fact that Tweek was sleeping in his arms. 

Craig smiled to himself because he was witnessing a true nature work. He was witnessing an angel sleeping in his embrace or he was holding something that was precious and belong to sky. He had a lot of words to describe Tweek.

He could have stayed like this for hours-days on end. Just holding this shiny star in his hand. 

But he couldn't, and to prove that a nurse came in telling Craig visiting hours were over.

Sadden by this, he rest Tweek on the bed and detach himself from the flower. He look at Tweek while he retrieve his jacket and he wanted to kiss the boy on the forehead but he couldn't.

"Goodnight," he whispered into the boys ear and hear a snore in responce.

The moment he exit the building, he took out his phone and cigarette. Then put the butt between his teeth and unlock the device. He scroll down to his group chat with Clyde and Token and brought up his keyboard to type.

(Craig) **sent-10:30**

 _Anyone up for a welcoming party for Tweek_?

And he let his eyes close, inhaling the smoke.

 

"Okay so I'm a little confuse. You what us to make a party for Tweek." Clyde said, spread out on Token's couch. He had the chip's bag in one of his hands and a chip waving in the other, it's crsipy edges were crumbling to the floor. "You're telling us that we should make a party for Tweek."

"You sound like you don't want to make the party, Clyde." Token said holding the blue PlayStation 3 controller in one of his hand and the other digging in the bag for some food.

"No, I'm just surprise Craig, of all people who hates Tweek from the bottom of his heart, is asking us to make the party."

"Stop saying I hate him," Craig jammed down the buttons on the controller watching his car catching up to Token's, "like I've said I've grown. The past is the past. I've move on maybe you should too. Also may I mention we are getting pretty close."

"Do you hear him." Clyde slaps a hand on his face, "my my Craig you've really grown."

"You said I should befriend him!" 

"I'm just..confuse? surprise?" Clyde said smacking Token's hand when he came for another piece, "what happen between you too."

"Nothing." Craig said, he's in second place and close to the finishing line.

"When even is his release date?" Token said, smiling as he pass the red dotted line in first place.

"Three days from now." Craig explain feeling both his friends eyes on him. "Mrs. Tweek told me."

A frown spread on Clyde's features, "I saw Mrs. Tweak the other day and she didn't say anything about Tweek's release day."

"Maybe she hates you." Craig snared when he passes the line in fourth. He drops the controller and grab the bag from Clyde.

"Or maybe we thought they were fighting behind our backs but really they were making angry sex." Token said as Craig's chip fall out of his mouth into the furry carpet. The chip crack in contact with the floor and Craig had to lean to pick up the pieces. "What?!"

"I mean, Token is probably right, you guys did have some sexual tension." Clyde said shoving his hand down the bag and dropping a piece on to the carpet where Craig's chip was.

"I have a girlfriend and I'm not gay."

"Hm that's what they all say." Token said, "Craig you came in fourth so you have to switch with Clyde."

"Whatever." Craig mutters and roll over to the other end of the couch, he soak into the fabric while he sees Clyde taking his spot.

"I'm gonna beat your ass Token." Clyde picks up the controller and Token laughs, before pressing play. 

Craig looked at his phone, the screen displaying the 14 miss calls and messages but didn't open them as he stare at the brightness thinking about what Clyde just said.

 

"Let's have a Sponge-bob marathon today." Tweek gleamed while Craig enters the door, his mouth tilted down a little and his eyes not meeting the boy's. He was walking slug-like to the bed.

"You seem like you need a cuddle." Tweek said noticing the down mood in the boy's aura. He spread open his arms-which didn't stretch that much-and patted the space right next to him. "I'll be the big spoon this time."

Craig watches this and the corner of his mouth tilted up a little. He really didn't know how him and Tweek became so close but it somewhat made him..glad? Yeah, he won't trade to go back to the fighting phase they had.

The bed sinked below him when he put his weight beside Tweek, who immediately wrap his thin arms around him and drag the boy to his chest.

"What's wrong Craiger?"

"Don't call me that."

"How about Craigmelious."

"No!" Craig laughs as Tweek pouted and dig his nose into his hair. The feeling made Craig relax. "What's wrong?" 

"Do you think this is weird?" Craig said under Tweek's arm. "What is?"

"The cuddling?" 

"If you feel weird-ed out we could stop." Tweek responded softly and Craig felt like to growl, "of course I don't but does it look weird to others?" Like if Token and Clyde were to come here would they assume what they assume, Craig thought and grip on to Tweek. The smell of coffee lit his nose up making him feel like he's in Tweek's parent's store.

Tweek shrug, "I do this to Clyde and Token sometimes."

"I know you do." Craig felt Tweek smile in his hair, "that's how I found out Clyde was lying to me saying you were the best cuddlier."

"I am!"

"Nope."

"Am too."

"Not in my agenda."

"I'm going to un-hug you if you don't tell me I'm the best cuddlier." Tweek said but Craig shakes his head.

He waits for Tweek's arms to be removed but they never did. Maybe he likes it as much as Craig do.

 

When he entered his house, he sees Ruby awake staring at the TV. She glance up as the door shuts behind him but didn't say anything. The house was quiet-too quiet but he was in his own world to notice. He climbs up his stairs to his room, where he let his bed pull him in to the softness.

"Ruby have you feed Stripes2 yet!" Craig yelled looking at his guinea pig that stood on its legs to drink water.

"I did an hour ago!" She yelled back from downstairs and he replied back shouting, "thank you!"

The pillow wrap around him again as he shifted direction. He let out a yawn before closing his eyes and remembering the warm hands wrapping around him.

 

It was a nice Saturday afternoon, the breeze was blowing slightly, birds were chirping loudly and tomorrow would be when Tweek is release from the hospital.

The party was set up at Token's and Clyde being Clyde invited the whole grade. They would hire a DJ and everything and it would start in the night time so Tweek had some time with his family first.

He was enjoying his lazy Saturday, sitting on a sofa when he heard a knock on his door and his girlfriend standing behind it.

"Hey B-"

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Bebe said staring at Craig, who had on his thin pajamas which was not enough for the wind when he opens the door. He folded his hand and look at her with confusion.

"Miss calls?"

She rolled her eyes, "bullshit, don't act like you don't know what I am talking about."

"I don't know-"

"Is it because of the date Craig? Did I do something wrong."

"Bebe it's not I just haven't check my-" okay, so maybe he did check and saw the fourteen miss calls but his mind was occupy.

"Are you cheating on me is that it?"

"No, just listen-"

"Did you find me boring and just trying to throw me-"

She didn't finish because Craig's lips were on hers. It was slow at first but then Craig open his mouth to stick his tongue out and slid it against her lips asking for entrance. She hesitate but let him in, colliding her tongue with his. He pulled back for air, "happy now?"

"No." She said but she giggle right after. "Can I come in?"

Craig went inside and felt Bebe following right behind. They enter his room and Bebe's were on him before he could say anything. He felt the kiss getting heated already and her hands slipping in his jeans, trying to strip him from his clothes. He pulled back with his hands on her shoulder. Her eyes were confuse and her lips were swollen. "Babe what's wrong?"

Craig just shrug, "not in the mood." Her frowned deepens, "..can't we just cuddle."

She looked at him strangely at first but let Craig cuddle her. It wasn't the same as Tweek's, she wasn't twitching and didn't smell like the first thing you smell when you enter a cafe and she wasn't quite as warm as Tweek but it was nice. He put his hands around her and eventually drop asleep. 

Later he woke up by the sound of his phone and the body not there lock in his arms. He glance at the screen.

(Bebe)received-3:40

_have to go love you.xxx_

He sighed and leaned back in his bed. The bed squeak under his weight and he hold a hand to his forehead and breath. There were more light in his room from when he was previously awake, he shuts his eyes to block out the brightness hopping he can get a little bit more sleep.

But something about the brightness doesn't feel right. He jolt up and look at his phone. It was Sunday and he got 5 messages from Clyde.

He look at the screen blinking a couple of times when the sleep suddenly gone away. It was Sunday, he thought.

It was Sunday. 

He has to go tell Tweek.

 

It was a surprise to see Tweek still in the hospital room, in the exact position he always stayed-except this time the sheet he normally wore was replace with a green button up shirt and some skinny jeans.

Footsteps entering the room made Tweek quirk his face up and smile when he saw Craig rushing through the door.

"Good morning to you sleepy head." Craig said, pointing to Tweek's hair.

The boy brought a hand up to the mess that's always been that way, "it's not bad, is it?"

"Nope." Craig said popping the p, "okay so I need you to do me a favor."

Curiosity fill the boy's face, "I've already done so many favors for you."

"I've also done many favors for you, movie guy." Craig jokes and watch Tweek roll his brown eyes.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Okay so since today's your last day I need you to come to Token's house."

Eyebrow furrowed, "what for?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is it one of those movie dates again." Tweek ask with his head raising up.

"No," Craig shakes his hands, "plus we already had our movie date in November."

"True," Tweek brought a had to his chin, "are you planing on pranking me!"

"No Tweek."

"Are we going to camp or something."

"No, just come pretty please."

The boy stroke his chin in concentration, feeling nothing but bare skin under it, "I'll see."

"Okay, that's great" a coat of blush covered his cheeks, "here's the second part. I need your phone number."

"Alright flirty."

"Shut up Tweek."

Tweek stood up slowly from his bed and went to it's edge, "I can't believe out of all the years we known each other you're now asking for my number." His brown eyes gaze up at the icy blue ones, "we've change, yeah?"

"Yeah," the raven boy said while giving Tweek's his phone. He watches the blond's finger hover over the digits, his tongue stick out as he tries to remember the number of the phone he owned. Once he got it, he type it in very fast and soon later hand it back to the previous owner.

"I'll send you the address okay." Craig said, backing up in the room to the door where he watches his friend nod, "and be sure to come."

Few steps closer to the door when Mrs. and Mr. Tweak entered into the room follow by a doctor who was shorter than the two and had their nose in their papers.

"Hello Craig." Mrs. Tweak greeted, her voice soft and warm. Mr. Tweak gaze at him from his steep nose.

"Hey Mrs. And Mr Tweak," Craig said finally at his destination, "sorry I can't stay to chat.."

He didn't know if they responded because he was already out the door, rushing to his car that's park close to the entrance. He opens the door and drive forward looking back once at the tall building.

 

"Okay so the DJ is setting up in the living room, the snacks are in the kitchen occupying the drinks." Clyde place another balloon in the ground, it's mud thick and wet from the snow that melted into it's soil. Craig was beside Clyde, blowing up the balloons with the little breath his lung can push. "Token are you sure your parents are okay with this." Craig ask, he doesn't want to get his best friend in trouble and have the party cancel before Tweek could arrive.

"Yeah," Token said looking left and right, "just don't make a mess, they think it's just a few people."

"And Craig did you tell Tweek to come?" Token ask the boy who's sitting down, spread out on the grass and taking really long breaths. He nods instead of answering.

A car pulled up on the drive way and Token rushed to the vehicle to greet their first guest. From the corner of his eyes he can see a mop of red hair which belongs to a well known freckle boy.

"You invited Kyle?" Craig growls and Clyde eye's follow his direction and look at the red head. "I don't remember, I invited a lot of people."

Following slowly behind, was another boy who was at his house days ago. Kyle stopped to wait for the other to follow.

"Fucking gay tards." Craig said and Clyde shakes his head. 

A lot of people showed up soon after, filling the room with heat and noise. Craig met majority of the people from his grade; Red, Jimmy, Wendy and even Cartman-who said he wasn't here for the freak and just interesting in the food.

None of these people catch his attention because the only person he wanted to see in the crowd was Tweek.

"Dude is he here? I can't find him." Clyde ask, meeting up with Craig who was was stuck on the wall glaring hard at the crowd standing before him.

"Give him more time." Craig respond but Clyde just look at him worried, "we can't the DJ said he is starting in 5 minutes. He had another place to go to."

"Fuck." Was all came out of the raven hair boy's mouth, "let me go speak to him."

He approach the man, who had tattoos ink along his arms which he wore a tank top for it to be visible. He was bald but had a huge mustache and was at least a inch taller that Craig. He was hovering over the box that had buttons that Craig wouldn't care to understand.

"Uh.." Craig cleared his throat, "sir."

The man shifted his attention to the teenager who gulped down, "may I help you?"

"Uh..I was wondering if you can delay the start a little bit long." Craig brought up his fingers and punch them together as to symbolize what he meant.

The man looked at him, "sorry buddy I can't delay any time. The least I could is probably 10 minutes or so."

10 minutes weren't enough but if that's all that he've got, he'll take it. He thanked the broad guy and step down from the set up stage to go back to Clyde who was talking to Red.

"What did he say?" He ask when Craig joined him, "he said 10 minutes." Hoping that Tweek showed within those seconds.

But his wish didn't come true.

 

"Why didn't he commmmmeee." Craig whine into Kenny's shoulder who had his eyes lock upon Butters. The feeling of drunkenness was over filling his stomach as he last drank his sixth cup that night. He can smell his sent breathing off of Kenny who wasn't near drunk and had a lollipop prop up between his teeth.

"Who?" The orange clothes boy ask, no hint of interest in his question.

"Tweeek," a sob came from Kenny's shoulder, "my star in the night." When finishing his sentence he could hear the roar of Kenny laughs, "I've never heard you mention Tweek this often in your whole lifespan. Dude are you in love with him."

"No!" Craig shouted almost having everyone's eyes on him, "why would I? I have Bebe."

"Hmm hmm."

"Plus it's his party! He should be here."

Kenny shakes his head, strings of hair dropping on to his sweaty forehead, while Butters got off the stage after singing Can't help Falling in love with you.

"You did great Butters." Kenny said softly, the blond blush and rush to his side. Kenny prop a hand on his shoulder.

"Not as great as you." Butters said with his face glowing red from the action Kenny did.

Craig hiss in the back. "Suck each other dicks somewhere else, please I'm having a crisis."

Kenny laughs again and Craig can feel Butter's face heat up from a mile away from here, "how iconic of you to say that when I've been the one preaching it all the time."

"It's meaningless coming from your mouth."

"Oh?" Kenny detach himself from Craig's hold. "Okay grumpy pants, go find your girlfriend and tell her sweet heart you're in love with that coffee kid while me and Butters use your friend's bedroom."

"Shut up Kenny." Craig growl. Kenny got up with Butters beside his side. The feeling of warmth left his body in an instant.

"Wait don't leave me Kenny!" Craig cried watching his friend's back disappear into the distance of smoke in the house.

His face was on the couch, smelling the butts that have sat upon this thing, and he didn't like it. He scrunch up his nose and stand up. Maybe he should find his girlfriend.

He saw Bebe sitting against the wall talking to her best friend-Wendy. As he approach, Wendy whispered something to her to make her blush. "Oh hey Craig." Wendy greeted with her eyes winking at Bebe.

"..Hey?"

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone." Wendy laughs and got up from her position, she walk a little before glancing back at Bebe who laughs at her gesture.

Bebe's attention was on him now, "hey."

"Hey."

Craig was still drunk, and he didn't recognize the music that was playing when he ask, "care for a dance."

She nods and holds out her hand while he tangle them. They went to the dance floor, which wasn't crowded with a lot of people and majority of them who were on it were making out, he place his hands on her hip and hers on his shoulders. It was a slow dance or maybe not but they were acting like it was.

She lean her head against his chest and close her eyes lids, hearing the rhythm that his chest makes-the beating of his heart. Her eyelashes flutter and was once again opened. She look up and smile making Craig lean down to kiss her. First it was just lips on lips until she open her mouth begging for him. He slides in and she starts to move. Tongue against tongue, wiping each other along the way as they roam the area of each other's mouth. She felt the budge beginning to form in his lower area and increase her speed with her mouth-doing the best she could. It was sloppy and seconds after she smiled against his lips. He open his eyes before taking a breath when he saw something he was wishing he saw the beginning of the night.

The blond messy hair entered the room, eyes watching everyone's face looking for something. Maybe Craig? 

The brown glowing eyes slowly turn to his direction and a smile was suddenly brought up to his face. Though it flatter when it stayed on Craig for seconds.

Another second pass, and that smile was wickedly whip off his face and was replace with a nice well sit, frown.

They made eye contact with Bebe bringing her lips back to his. Tweek though, was looking at them with a blank expression and Craig felt like he did something wrong.

Then just the way he came from, Tweek turned on his heels and exit the crowd. Craig haven't return Bebe's request and instead push her off of him, calmly. The expression of confusion fill her face.

"Craig?" She whimpered and if he wasn't so much concentrating on the boy, he would have gotten hard from her raspy voice. But no, his mind was only thinking of what just happened between him and the boy while his feet was also thinking the same thing. He needs to follow him.

"Craig!" Bebe shouted as he run out of her space into the crowd, pushing people aside and flipping them off if they commented. He exit out of Token's house to the big driveway that was filled with tons of cars, all blocking his view from the blond.

"Tweek!" He shouted, moving his eyes left and right trying to find some clue of the blond."Tweek!"

In the moon light, he saw down the hill a mess of blond hair who twitch when he shouted his name.

Craig rushed down as fast as he could tripping on a rock that was disguise in the shadows of the night.

"Tweek!" The blond walks faster. "Tweek!"

As if the words have touch him, Tweek stopped and twirl so fast around that Craig almost bump into him."What?" He said, the light showed his brown eyes somewhat glassy.

"What are you doing?" Craig said putting his hands on his knees as he catch his breath.

"W-what you think I'm doing? I-I'm leaving!" Tweek replied, throwing his hands down the hill and raising his eyebrows to say, _see_.

"But it's your party. Why are you leaving when you just came?" Craig said grabbing Tweek's hands as he turned around.

"My party, my party? It didn't seem like it when it's already started!"

"Because you were late!"

A huff came from the blond's mouth and a disbelieve expression play on his face."If you check your damn messages instead of sucking _her_  face maybe you would have known." Tweek said angerly, poking a finger into Craig's chest. His brown eyes, Craig notice and wonder if it's probably because he was drunk or imagining it, was fill with tears.

Craig stepped back,"why are you so angry?"

"I'm not okay I just want to go home." Tweek proclaim he turn his head but Craig grab his elbow.

"It's your party, still! Don't just go, it'll be all a waste."

"It was already a waste," Tweek brought his wrist to his chest, "do you think half of those people know it's for me? Do you think half of those people care? They didn't even help me when I collapse and just walk right past me! They think I'm a freak Craig."

"That's not true-"

"Oh don't tell me that bullshit. Those people are the exact same as they were in fourth grade!"

"They've change-"

"Have they Craig?"

"It's not even about them! Stay for me and Clyde and T-"

Tweek free himself out of Craig's grasp. He look at Craig and turn his head down the street. He stopped few moments down and whispered into the cold night, "I would have...". And that was the last words Craig heard from him that night.

"You're being ignorant and stupid!" Craig call out when Tweek distance increase from him, "you're forgetting your friends who put their hard work in this!" Tweek's back became a black dot, and he stand there looking down at the street as his friend never once turn back.

 

Craig didn't go back to the party. After a couple of minutes staring down the street, he felt sober enough to walk home. He enter his door and saw all the lights off. He walked slowly to his room and pull out his phone. He texted Bebe an apology and fell asleep without changing.

 

He woke by the sound of his sister singing into his ear. When he open his eyes he saw her at the side of him looking awfully smug.

"What Ruby?" He ask, he heard his voice brake at the end.

"Your friends are downstairs." She sang and poke his cheek. He flip her off and rolled to his side, his friends can wait a little bit longer. Ruby haven't move and was still poking Craig-now in his back. "Get up, your friends are waiting."

"Tell them to fuck off."

He felt the outline of his sister's palm on his back, "get up or else I'm going to wipe my boogers on you."

Craig didn't say anything and continue to stay on his bed. He felt his sister wet hands on his neck, leaving behind something sold and slimy. He jump up and touch the spot.

"Get out." Craig grumble and watch her laugh while dancing out.

In a few minutes, Craig was dress in all black with his usual blue cap on his head. He pick up a apple from the table, not much of a fan of eating at the moment since he has a hangover, and walk slowly through the door. He was greeted at the car by Token, Clyde and...

Tweek.

"Jesus, Craig did you take a shit or something? We've been waiting for 30 minutes."

"Hello to you too Clyde." Craig greeted and enter the shotgun position.

Clyde started the engine and exit out his drive way, "last night was lit."

"Don't use that word Craig, that's like so last year."

"But it was! Did you see when Stan beat up Cartman for calling Kyle something."

Craig glance at the boy, "really." The boy grin and nod.

"Yeah, I think he was really drunk cause I never saw Stan so..violent. Or maybe they have something going on." Clyde wiggle his eyebrows at Craig, who roll his eyes.

"But you know who has it going on," he continues, "Butters and old little Kenny. Token found the two in his bedroom."

Craig gasp, "really?!"

Token laughs, "right before my parents came home too."

"I swear that was the most fun I have since..I don't know since.." Tweek coughs and Clyde turns to him, "oh yeah, sorry you couldn't make it because of your parents Tweek." Clyde said, the car pause at a stop light.

Craig glance at the mirror to watch Tweek stare outside his window, a hand up to his chin and his eyes scanning the never ending road. He haven't once said anything or look up at the group. Craig turned back and saw Clyde shrug at him.

The drive was quiet and they were a few kilometers away from the school. Craig eventually look through the station to tune out the silence and hit on a jazz program which was appropriate for his headache. He lean his head back and shut his eyes as he listens to the instruments, playing through the speakers.

"Change the crappy music." 

He knows where the voice came from and he wasn't at all surprise to see everyone's eyes on Tweek as he sat like a statue.

"Sorry Tweek but I didn't know you were sitting in the shotgun having control over the radio." Craig snickered back, the headache beginning to wake up again.

"Oh so you think the person who's sitting in the shotgun have control when the rest of the people in the car have a different opinion."

"It's the rules, whoever is in the shotgun have control."

"No one wants to listen to this crap!" Tweek yell at the back, Token shifting awkwardly beside him.

"Guys it's not that ba-"

"Oh Tweek, if you haven't realize I don't care about others opinions, especially yours."

"And that's why you're a fucking asshole!"

"As I said before, don't care."

"Just turn off the radio." Clyde sighed loudly and the two boys quit griping at each other throats then turn to the front of the car. Clyde lean over and twisted the button for the music to stop pouring out the speakers. He glance at Token who have a small frown on his face.

As soon as they enter the school's parking lot and pick a spot, Tweek was the first to exit, slamming the door behind him.

"And just when I thought you finally change." Clyde said stepping out of the car, unaware that Craig flipped him off.

School was back to normal-especially with Tweek gripping at his throat every second. The two barely made eye contact and stand a meter away from each other.

At lunch Tweek would sit at the other end of the table prier to Craig. The rest of the group would just sigh or try to ignore it.

"What happened between you two? I thought you both were all friends?" Clyde said shoving a fry down his throat. His finger greasy from the object and place it back in to the box.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Tweek since he look like he's on his period." Craig said from his phone and hear the blond scrowl.

"Oh wow Craig, lets make a sexist comment why won't ya. At least that's not the only disappointment thing you do in your life."

Before any of them could reply, Bebe was right beside Craig in her red jacket and little short squirt. "Hey guys, could I borrow Craig for a second."

"Go a head." Token said, fixing his eyes on his laptop while Clyde finish his fries and Tweek glancing anywhere but the two.

 

"Craig is there something wrong?" she ask looking at Craig with a sadden expression, they were standing outside the school, close to the parking lot but not quite. It was like a blind spot, "you left me at the party and you've been avoiding me."

The headache have not settled down yet from this morning even though he took some Advil from Kenny in math class, "look I was busy okay and I had something urgent at home." She doesn't seem at all convince and why should she be? All that's coming out of his mouth are lies but he wasn't in the mood to explain himself by telling the truth, "I'll make it up...Why don't we go on a date this Thursday?"

Her eyes scan his face for something, reading it and when she didn't find it she sigh, "Craig you can't just make up with a date if you're just gonna continue this."

"I'll change, I promise."

She nobs and gave him a peck on the lips. She left when they reach his table-now consists of Token and Clyde.

"Where's Tweek?" Craig ask as he took a seat.

"Says he had work to catch up on. Why?" Clyde answer, not looking up from his dish.

"Just asking." Craig flip his phone out, staring at the screen.

 

Stripes2 was running around his cage when Craig got home. He fed his little guinea pig and sat down on his bed, staring at his crack ceiling that was almost strip off of it's paint.

He got up for dinner, talk to Ruby a little about normal sibling stuff and then went straight to bed. Closing his eyes, he listen to his guinea pig and his own breath. It goes in patterns, and he counted the seconds between them. In the middle of it all, his phone rang.

He roll over expecting it was Bebe but the contact name was different.

There was a message from Tweek.

(357 -673- 372) **received-10:12**

_Could I come?_

_(_ Craig) **sent-10:12**

_I thought I was a asshole?_

(357 -673 -372 _)_ **received-10:15**

_Please Craig_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't sleep_

Craig look at his screen for a moment before typing his reply.

(Craig) **sent-10:15**

_Fine_

He stared at his screen as he saw his message sending before rushing to the front door of his house and exiting outside to the porch.

He scan his street for Tweek and saw him walking slowly to his property. He was glancing at each of the buildings before he saw Craig waving his hand at him. Tweek went up his lawn, and fumble with his thumb before greeting Craig.

"Hey." He said softly that Craig felt his heart flutter at the usual tone Tweek greets him in.

"Hey," he respond into the night and Tweek smile.

"Look Craig I'm so sorr-" Tweek found the raven hair boy hugging him tightly before he could finish.

"Don't apologize..I'm sorry." Craig mumble into the blond's hair, his arms wrap around him like snakes.

"Don't be stupid. I'm the one who got angry in the first place. I should have stayed, you guys did put a lot of effort." Tweek reply, sending his arms around the taller one's shoulders.

"No I'm sorry." Craig insists, "I should have let you go. It wasn't my job to force something on you anyways plus I've been acting like a jerk to you."

"No, I'm sorry."

"I'm more sorry."

"I'm more more sorry."

"I'm more more more sorry."

Tweek laughs in to the boys shoulder, "what are we doing?"

"Yeah, I'm freezing." Craig said untangling himself from the shorter boy, "let's go cuddle up in my room, okay."

"Yeah?" Tweek said, his eyes brightening at the offer.

"Yeah." Craig respond and let the blond pass him. 

 

They were in Craig's bed huddle together underneath the covers. Tweek head was deep into Craig's chest laughing at Craig's jokes while Craig had his chin on top of the blond's hair, breathing in his scent.

When Tweek poke his cheek, he bend down and stare at him,"hmmm?"

"I've miss you." He whispered loud enough for Craig to hear and Craig arms tighten by that.

"That's so gay."

"Shut up." Tweek mumbled and snuggle back into Craig's chest, his nose poking at the boy's skin. The raven hair boy petted the blond's cheek and said, "I've missed you too. Even though I hated you a few hours ago."

"I never hated you I was just...." Tweek close his mouth and Craig didn't want to push him on since he just got his friend back so he press his mouth into Tweek's hair. The fluttering feeling of having the boy next to him is back.

 

Craig was greeted by the morning light when he open his eyes. It was quiet in his room except for his guinea pig snoring. It takes a few moment for him to realize two things.

1\. There's something drape on his arms.

2\. It was an hour before school started.

Unfamiliar with the weight on his hands, he glanced over to see Tweek snoring into his face. The action made his lips curled up at how cute the boy looked and touch his forehead to wipe of the sweaty hair that laid there. He shakes the blond and he growls in respond.

"Tweek."

"Just a little bit longer." Tweek said holding on more tightly to Craig, who chuckles at how the boy is responding.

"I'm going to kick you off my bed."

Tweek didn't move and Craig start counting down, "four."

"Fine." Tweek said sitting up on the mattress and folding his arms over his chest. His hair was messy and drool spatter at the corner of his face.

Craig poked the boy's cheek that was filled with tiny freckles which made Tweek smile.

"Come on, let's go change."

"I have to go home." Tweek yawned, bringing himself to the floor that greeted him coldly.

"Or." Craig lean to the edges of the bed, "you can burrow one of my clothes?" The raven hair boy walks to his closet, opening it to find himself staring at bunches of pants and shirts.

"You have bad sense of taste." Tweek mumbles making Craig pout.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do you want the offer or not."

"Fffffine." Tweek whine and got up to look through Craig's closet. He pause and bit his lip in concentration before picking out a blue sweater with the darkest jeans Craig has."This is stupid."

"Now go change and shower." Craig said and Tweek did so.

When Tweek got out of the washroom, Craig was amaze at how his clothes hang off of Tweek-making him look like a kid trying on adult clothes or a cat trying on a tiger's fur. The blue top fill his whole body up to his fingers and his pants were baggy for his thin legs.

Tweek twirl around when he sees Craig staring at him, "I told you, you have bad sense of taste."

"You look cute!" Craig said while making Tweek blush.

"Shut up. Don't fill my mind with lies."

They went downstairs to where Ruby was sitting in front of the TV with a bowl in her grasp and a spoon in her mouth. Her hair was tied up in two pig tails and she wore a huge blanket over her skin. Her eyes turn to the sound of the footsteps and light up when she saw Tweek. "Morning Tweek."

Craig noticing the blush on his sister face and felt a little protective over Tweek making him step in front of him when he said, "where's my morning?"

She roll her eyes and ignore his comment, "would you come over later and watch a movie with me, Tweek?"

Tweek smiled at her and nod while Craig physically push him to the kitchen where they ate breakfast, flipping off his sister who stick a tongue out at him.

They ate some pancakes that his mother must have made for him-the brunt edges indicate it was her work-and wait for Token's Mercedes to pull up in his drive way.

Craig already knows all the questions they were gonna ask when they greet him. So he walk outside with a smile before entering the car.

"Why's Tweek at your place?" the first thing Clyde said when Craig breathe into the car. The two boys shrug.

"Why is Tweek wearing your clothes?" Token ask and Tweek blush while Craig shrug again.

"Let's go." Craig said taking the backseat with Tweek and asking Token to get out and sit beside Clyde who worded a 'angry gay sex' at Token when he took his replacement.

On the drive to school, the group was chatting happily with each other along with the two boys glancing at each other from the back seat.

School was slightly different-not that Craig minds-because now instead of roasting Craig on a stick, Tweek was walking him to his class talking about his experience with gnomes in the hospital. He wouldn't lie when he said he saw people staring at them in confusion. He doesn't judge but he would have been in the same position if he saw someone who's been enemies forever walk and breathe in the same space as each other.

The difference as he saw during the week was that Tweek is never around when he's with Bebe or if she is-by a rare chance-he's really quiet and only talk when he's address to. But other than that Craig and Tweek were friends and he liked that.

Now, like ever night after their fight, Craig is waiting in his room-his clock ticking 12 as he receive a message from Tweek saying he'll be right there.

"You smell like strawberries today." Craig said when Tweek finally came and prop himself under Craig's arm. He stuck his nose into Tweek's hair, rubbing it into the mess of locks then drag it to his neck while Tweek burst out laughing.

"Stop it!" He said pausing between his laugh and sticking his hands on Craig, pushing him away.

"No." Craig said rubbing his nose into his cheek. His lips inch away from Tweek's.

They finish their laugh and lay, staring at each other.

"Could I ask you something?" Tweek said biting his lips.

"If it's about the block in the boy's washroom it wasn't me."

Tweek giggles and Craig got to witness that. _Craig got to witness that_.

"No it's not about that."

"Okay then hit it."

"Don't get mad at me like the time in the hospital." Which Craig raise an eyebrow but Tweek continues.

"Do you love Bebe?" Tweek ask his voice disappearing into the night's silence.

Craig was surprise-no confuse that the boy was asking such a question and he was even more surprise that he couldn't answer. Love? What even is that? How could you tell if you love someone? As he mention before he haven't really love Bebe.. He likes her but not love. Love is stronger isn't it? Yeah it is like it that Notebook movie thing or in Frozen it showed how strong love is but is that like that between him and his girlfriend. Is it?

Tweek was staring at him while he thought about all these things. He was waiting patiently for his respond.

"I don't know.." Was what Craig finally said because he really doesn't. He doesn't know if he loves his girlfriend.

"What kind a answer is 'I don't know'." Tweek said raising an eyebrow. "It's either a yes or a no."

"I just don't..?" He looks at Tweek's face in the moon light, "I don't know because I don't know what to expect when you're feeling love." His eyes trail off of Tweek's features to his wall.

"You don't know what to expect?" Tweek said in amusement.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not." But he snickers.

Craig sighed,"I sound stupid.."

"No you don't." Tweek said, pressing his hand into the raven boy's hair, "okay let's play a game I say things and you answer yes or no okay."

Craig nods.

"Does she make you happy?" Tweek said, his voice unheardable in the silence.

Craig thinks about the time he first ask her to date him. He thinks about the time where they would stay cuddle up in his blanket-their young minds talking endlessly about the world. But he's more happy with Tweek when he does that too. He's more happy when he sees the boy smile at his not-so-funny joke, how he bites his lips, how he watches the most stupidiest movie but still have something good to say about it.

"Yeah."

Tweek smiles a little and nods. "Does she give you butterflies in you stomach?"

He thinks about this question hard. She only gives him butterflies when they first kiss and after that it was just...nothing. That's the only time she ever did. But just looking at Tweek gives him butterflies and that's weird? Isn't it?

"Yeah I guess."

His smile would tint a little bit up, "do you miss her even though you left her a minute ago." He said and Craig laughs.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Craig looked at the boy and pointed his fingers to his chin, thinking. He tries to recall when he and Bebe were away. He never misses her because she's always there to text him or to facetime whenever and sometimes it could be so annoying...sometimes. But then he remembers the time when he went to hang out with Tweek in the hospital and how his whole mood drain when the twitchy boy wasn't available.

"Something like that."

"Then I think you love her!" Tweek said punching Craig in the arm. Craig just stare at the boy biting his lips, he couldn't be right could he? "Do you think?" Craig ask and Tweek nods.

"I think you most definitely do."

 

The next morning, Tweek's gone. And he found a note with a mug beside him, that was fill with the dark liquid exactly the same colour that reflects Tweek's face in the hospital.

 _Good morning sleepy head_.x ~Tweek

Craig smile but his heart felt broken knowing that there wasn't a blond hair boy under his arm or in his presence.

Tweek was there when Token and Clyde pick him up. There was a seat in the back that was save for him. He suggest that Clyde and Token were use to the friendliness of the boys and Craig was glad that he didn't have to have the look whenever he talked to Tweek.

So Craig sat beside him. Tweek gave him a wry smile showing the bags under his eyes. They talk like usual-the group he means-but he doesn't feel the energy of Tweek anymore.

 

Bebe was standing in front of her locker when she caught someone moving closer to her. She turn her head and was suprise to see a unfamiliar blond standing there. "Hey Bebe could I talk to you?" Tweek said, he grip the end of his shirt and didn't meet her eyes.

She nods and closed her locker slightly, then follow him outside into the parking lot. It was before her third period starts and she didn't mind skipping but was suprise to see Tweek doing it, "soooo...what's up Tweek?" She ask, books in her hands and the coldness blowing on her.

He looks up at her, his welcoming smile fading, "I want you to make Craig hate me, again."

"What?"

He walks back and fort gripping on to his hair, "I don't want him to be friendly with me anymore. I want him to think I'm a nuisance-someone he doesn't fucking care for anymore," he stops and grab her free hand, she look at him like he's talking crazy, "I want you to get him to hate me. I want you to make him see how annoying I am."

She stood there confuse but Tweek continue, "you don't get it we can't-I can't lo-" he stopped and had on a scared expression at what he was about to say." He loves you, he really loves you. Please Bebe."

"Tweek I'm very confuse. What's wrong with you and Craig?"

"Look I want Craig to be happy and he's happier with you. Even though he starts opening to me and it pains," he grip his hair and stop," it pains me to see him with you because I-"

"I love him." Tweek finishes and watches Bebe stood there staring at him, blinking ever once in a while.

"And w-we can't love the same person s-so please Bebe make him hate me. Make him realize how dumb I am, h-how he wants nothing t-to do with me." He let out a shaggy breath, "I don't want these stupid feelings!" Tweek cried, dropping to the ground and cover his face with his hands, the tear leaping through them. Bebe stood there processing what he had just said and drop to the floor, embracing him in a hug. "I'm sorry." Tweek cried against her shoulders, he shrivers as he felt her hands on him, comforting the crying boy.

"Don't apologize." Bebe said, rubbing her hand against his back, "please don't apologize."

 

Craig didn't see Tweek at lunch or at school the days after that. He starts to become worry and ask Token and Clyde but they didn't have a clue, neither. They said his parents haven't answer the door when they come to pick him up. Somehow he even ask Bebe, when they're walking to class and she'll just shake her head sadly and don't make eye contact after that.

He even ask Stan, who surprising look at Craig, about Tweek since they have a class together.

So here Craig is sitting in his room, going on his date with Bebe. In reality he really doesn't want to go and just want to cuddle with Tweek under his thick blanket and hear the boy speak about his anxieties. 

So he drove his car to Bebe's house and wait for her there. It didn't take long for her to get out of the house and kiss him on the cheek-which he tried for her lips but she brush him off making him raise an eyebrow in confusion-and told him the place to go. Through the drive she watches him from the corner of her eyes, in the silent space.

They were at a restaurant and they have their meal in silence-completely akward silence.

The music and food was nice, and the waiting was really quick. They were in a fancy restaurant after all and he didn't know why she wanted to change it last minute. They were originally planning to visit the aquarium.

Sometimes during their dinner, he would glance at her but she never once looked at him.

"So..how was your day?" Craig began and watch Bebe put a fork in her mouth.

"Fine."

"That's nice," Craig said, his heart sank by this, "how was it fine?"

"It was like the usual days."

"Oh, that does sound fine." He said sipping some drink he order. He saw her mouth tilted up at the comment. Bingo.

She put down her fork and knife and look up at him, her blue eyes in a daze.

"Craig, do you love me?"

Craig froze, his lips against the cold glass, "what?"

"I said, do you love me?"

Why is everyone asking him this, Craig thought, he doesn't know what to respond. He really doesn't. This is worse than having a essay question during an exam that you don't understand. 

He put down his glass, and pull his fingers together, "I-"

"Because it's okay if you don't." She said, scanning his features with her eyes.

"What?!"

"I said it's okay if you don't." She sighed and rest her elbows on the table then look out the window, "I don't think I do."

"You don't love me?" Craig said, a little bit hurt when she nods. He looked at the dishes on the table. "You don't need to love each other to date right?"

She stared at the window with her mouth tilted down, "I don't know. But why bother?"

Shifting her gaze, she continue sadly, "why bother date when you could be with someone who does."

"Bebe don't say that," Craig utter, his voice soft and hurt, "I still have feelings for you."

She shakes her head, making the blond curls hurry on to her forehead. He rest his glass on the wooden dining table before fixing his eyes and paying his absolute attention to his girlfriend-well...

"Do you care about my happiness Craig?" Bebe ask, Craig watches how her gaze shifted back to the invisible window.

"Of course I do."

A car pass by as she lick her lips, "would you kiss me in front of Tweek, Craig?"

"Bebe..."

"You didn't answer the question!" She yelled making him take a step back in his seat, a few people  made their eyes their way, "would you say how much you care about me in front of Tweek? Would you tell him the things you said when we first went out in front of him?"

"What's gotten in to you?" Craig was beyond freaked out and confused.

"Just answer the questions," she watches his eyes glare down at her and let out another sigh, "please."

"Why would I? When it's a stupid one?"

"But you want to continue this relationship?" She taps her fingers against the table, her white painted nails flash at him.

"What does Tweek have to do with anything?" A little frustrated Craig whimpered.

"I just need an answer Craig, it's that simple."

"This doesn't make sense though."

Her eyes flicker and she took his hands in hers, "answer the questions, please."

"I can't okay!" Craig said, snapping his hands out of her grip, "I can't because I don't know!"

"Why don't you know?" She ask, her eyes relaxing at the outburst of her boyfriend. "Why don't you know? There's always a more relatable answer to the other one. Not just 'I don't know'."

"Why are you being like this," his voice crack, "why Bebe?"

She tilted her head to the side and lean over the table to close the space between them. Her lips were soft on his and wet. When she pull back there were tears retreating in her eyes.

"Because I'm braking up with you."

 

"Dude are you okay? That's your fourteen shot." A guy said beside him while Craig had his head on the counter, eyes shut.

"You leave me alonnnnneee." He slurps and points his finger to the speaker's direction then laughs at how funny he sounds. Broken to the point of no repair, he decided to take out his sadness and drink his ass off.

He check the time on his iPhone and laughs. He laughs at everything since that's what his heart can only do.

The music was so loud in the background and they were hungry girls looking at him-some even asked to dance with him. He gladly decline. He was just here for the drinks and to drown his broken heart pieces in a river.

He left after he got kick out by flipping off the bartender. The night breeze was nothing against his tux cause the alcohol already made him feel warm and fuzzy. He wondered off down the street, sloppily. He passes Kenny's house on the way but he didn't want to go there. On his mind there's only one house he wants to be and that's Tweek's.

He laughs at how funny he is.

There he is in front of Tweek's door. The lights were off expect for one room at the end of the house where it's curtains halfway pull. He knows Tweek's up there doing some thing to make him go to sleep. He wondered why Tweek have been away for so long, his heartache for his return everyday but he never see the messy blond in Token's car or at school.

He decided to climb the tree since it was a easier route and less noisy than taking the front door. After climbing up the plant he saw Tweek laying on his bed, reading a book that covers his face from the bright light. He look like a nerd, Craig admits, then knocks on the blond boy's window.

Tweek jumps and his eyes widen when he see who it is. He put down his hard cover book and rush to the window.

"Craig?" He gasp and Craig laughs. Tweek look so cute, so so cute.

"Lett me in Tweeekkkk." He whines, Tweek does and once his body passes the entrance of Tweek's bedroom, he hugs Tweek. "Are you drunk?" Tweek snickers when Craig tightened his grip on him.

"Do I looookkk drunk to youuu." Craig said, slapping his finger on Tweek's nose and watches him blush. "You're so cute Tweek you know that." Tweek's cheeks brighten in colour making Craig's mouth twitch.

"What are you doing here?" Tweek said removing a drunk Craig on him.

"I miss you. Where have you been?" Craig ask and if Tweek's cheeks can get any redder it just did, "I was sick."

"You should'a told me you were sick so I didn't have to wait at your locker everyday and feel sad when you don't show. I even ask everyone in the damn school if they saw my Tweek Tweak." Craig said, tugging the boy's sleeves and blowing in his face. 

"You did that?" Tweek mumbled and Craig nods.

"Why won't I do it for my angelic Tweek."

"Angelic Tweek?" Tweek laughs and Craig follows.

"I love Tweek." Craig said. "Tweek gives the best hugs and is the best cuddlier!"

"Could you say that again so I can record it and show you when you're sober." Tweek said but Craig shakes his head.

"Cuddle me Tweek!" He said and Tweek sigh before they both drop down on his bed, bringing his arms around the boy.

They lay in Tweek's bed and face each other. Tweek's eyes was looking up at him in amusement and a smile was soft on his lips. Craig felt like the boy was doing something to him to make him have that feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

Was he not hurt moments ago? He thought, how come he cannot feel the broken pieces of his heart. All he felt is the radiation of warmth that surrounds him whenever he's with his friend, Tweek.

They were really close, and Craig thought about kissing the boy after staring at his lips for a while. It was red plump from maybe bitting it too much. And his skin was golden in the background.

As his action control by the drunkness he leaned closer and Tweek follow suit, reading Craig's mind like a hawk. They were close, very close before Tweek retreated. Craig frowned, he felt his heart sank two stories down.

"Don't." Tweek said rubbing his hands on Craig's face before bringing the covers up to them.

"I miss you." Craig cries and Tweek glowed at him, "I miss you too."

 

Craig woke up with a huge headache in the brightness of his room with his mother looking over him, her hands on her hips and mouth in a scroll, "how many times do I have to tell you to not get sicken drunk! You're friend was nice enough to bring you here!" She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Friend?" He pull his sheets over him, trying to shun the light form his eyes and block out the noise his mother makes.

"Yeah the twitchy one.. What's his name. Tweek?" She said. And if that was suppose to draw a memory, it didn't because Craig doesn't rememeber shit from last night just that he and Bebe are no longer an item. The feeling of hurt still lives inside of him. Maybe Tweek must have found him on the sidewalk or something?

"Craig if you go back to sleep I-"

"Okay, I get it stop shouting at me!" Cried Craig and he rolled off his bed while his mother stood there, hovering over him with a frown not so pleased at his respond. She shakes her head in disappointment and exit out the door, her heels clapping behind.

"What's her problem?" Craig ask his sleeping gunipeg. "The women have to be so god damn loud everyday?"

Craig was suprise to see Tweek in the backseat behind Token and Clyde. It's been a while since he saw the blond even though he apparently met him last night. He open the backseat and close it right after.

"Hey.." Craig mumble while Token and Clyde argue about something in the background, the two voices were hushing at each other not like Craig and Tweek's arguments which could be heard from two blocks down the road.

"Hey." Tweek respond a little quieter and smile when Craig gaze at him.

"Sorry about last night, I heard you carry me home even though I don't remember shit." Craig laughs and watches Tweek turn his head in front of him, a smile retreating on his features.

"It's fine, really."

 

The blond was quieter than usual and seem to be keeping a distance from Craig. They would still walk to class and meet each other at their lockers but Tweek haven't try putting an effort into their conversation and he was more moodier too.

Even Bebe was glancing at him a lot during lunch time and if that didn't make Craig curious enough he doesn't know what does.

"So me and Token are having another movie date with some extra guests. Anyone in?" Clyde said, he pop a fry from Token's lunch in his mouth. Token was either to busy with his nose in his laptop or just didn't care.

"Who are these 'extra guests' you talk of," Craig ask as he sip from his can of Sprite, his headache can take some sugar, right?

"Kenny and Butters, since I owe Kenny a lot." Clyde lick his fingers, "and Kenny doesn't want to leave his boyfriend all alone or some shit like that."

"Boyfriend?" Tweek ask, and Clyde nods, "they were together since last week-when you were absent I mean."

"Alright," Craig shrug and glance beside him at Tweek who was gazing at his food, "you in?"

"I don't know, it's nearly exams.."

"Screw exams." The raven hair put an arm over the blond and Tweek gave him a wry smile, "I don't know.."

"Come on Tweek I promise we won't watch any horror films and I'll even massage your feet." Craig said making his friend mouth tilted up.

"Massage my feet, really Craig."

"If you come I will." 

"Fine."

"Tomorrow it is." Clyde confirm having a soft smile as he watches his two best friends interact with each other. He was glad for this miracle.

 

It was quiet in his room and the lights were shut off. Ever human and living creature in his house was fast asleep except a certain raven hair boy who was staring at his phone waiting for a text from his blond friend, asking him to come over.

His eyes grows wry with his grip becoming loose and in seconds he was moments away from falling into his usual deep sleep. Though a certain noise came from his phone causing the boy to jerk awake. His feet rush down to his door and open it as fast as he could.

There he was standing on his front porch was Tweek, his smile glowed at him."Hey," he breathes.

"Hey." Craig respond, his heart pumping loudly, maybe from the runining or the excitement he got from seeing his friend.

They got into their usual position with Craig covering his friend. It was silent for a while untill Tweek shifted to face him, his voice came out in a whisper, "where do you see your self in the future?"

Raising an eyebrow, Craig said, "what are you, my guidance counsellor?"

"No but a friend that's interested in their friends' plans."

Craig laughs, "you sound more like a girlfriend than a friend."

Thankful for the darkness that covered Tweek's face, the blush was unnoticeable to Craig's vision, "answer or I'll poke you."

"Poke me? Wow I'm so scared."

"Shut up."

Craig snuggled into Tweek's hair, the thought of how he miss Bebe was long gone from him and instead was replace with the butterflies he felt the moment he was cuddle up beside Tweek, "I want to be a spaceman."

"Spaceman? Really that's the nerdiest thing I've heard you say."

"Your critics won't change my mind."

Tweek press his chin on his chest and watches Craig look up to the ceiling. 

"Tell me about space and why you want to go there."

"Hmm where to begin."

"I love space because of its wonders-its secrets. I love how much room there is but little air. I love how you see different colours and shapes in such space. I love the feeling of the unknown as you see each planet. I love how you could look back at the Earth and be like wow, that's where I live."

As the words spill from Craig's lips, he saw Tweek's eyes shine in the darkness-fondness-of how the boy speak of his dreams. He felt how Tweek giggle when he finish and stare deeply into Craig's eyes.

Without any thought Craig said, "you remind me of space how your eyes glow in the dark." He rest a hand on Tweek's cheeks, "you're like a star, so so cute."

Underneath his skin, he felt the warmness of Tweek's cheeks and he could feel his own burning up. He cleared his throat and remove his arms, "so yeah.."

"You think I'm cute?" Tweek mumble and watches Craig smile titled down.

Craig glance everywhere but his face, "um..maybe."

"How so?"

"Tweek I-"

"Please," he breathes, "please just tell me."

Craig took a deep breath, "the way your eyes glow when you find something really interesting and how you twitch in a pattern every few minutes and how you only like bringing your mug and only your mug." The two boys glance at the mug sitting on his table.

It was out in a rush but it satisfied Tweek, it really did. "I think you're cute too."

"That's so gay Tweek."

"Hey you can say that to me but when I say it, it's gay."

"Yep."

Tweek punch his arms but relax back into Craig's chest, "I want to travel to space with you. Leave this hideous world behind. Just you and me. Happy can be."

Craig smiled, "I like that idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And that night they both fell asleep with a smile trace on their faces.

 

Laughter fill the air when the movie screen was turn on. The movie was playing but no one seems at all interested in the pictures that came across the screen.

"So I type 'is satan you know is he gay' and she was like no he's married to Mrs. Claus." Clyde said and the group brust into another round of laughter.

"Okay, okay." Token said, his hand whipping the the corner of his eye. "What did Obama said to Michelle when he ask her to marry her?"

The group shrug and smiled at Token as he continue, "I don't wanna be Obamaslef." He slaps his knees as everyone roll their head back, the room filling up with the sounds of happiness.

Craig watches how Tweek close his eyes and open his mouth for the bobbles of laughter to escape, leading to the raven hair boy beaming at his friend.

"I wish I can make a pun like that to my wife," said Clyde who had a hand on his stomach. "Why am I still single?"

"Because you're a loser." Kenny said and Craig snickers beside him.

"Hey! You're offending all four of us, single buddies."

"Four?" Kenny raised an eyebrow and pointed at Tweek, Clyde and Token. Craig felt his body becoming tense and Tweek's eyes glance to him.

"You can't even count," Kenny laughs but Clyde stood up and did his round of counting, jabbing his chubby fingers to their directions.

"Me, Tweek, Token and Craig."

As he finishes his sentence the whole group shifted their eyes towards Craig who had his head lay back and his own close, "Clyde you're such a fucking loud mouth you know that."

"Craig you broke up with Bebe?" Token ask, his face turning into sympathy, the last thing he wants to see on his friends faces.

"She actually broke up with me." Craig mumbles. And Clyde sat back down, picking up a bag of chips before that.

Though on the other side Kenny was glancing between Craig and Tweek, watching how the blond was staring down at his hands, twitching way more than usual. He glances beside him at his boyfriend who seem to catch what he was thinking. Butters nod.

"Sooo does that mean she's open for business or like she's looking for someone cause..." Clyde said as he lock his mouth around the chip.

"Clyde.." Token hiss.

"That's sick man." Craig said but laugh at how his best friend shrug making the group awkward atmosphere shift off of him, "Clyde you're such a whore you know."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are, you're worse than me!" Kenny said and Clyde shot him a glare, "that's because now you're gay for Butters!"

Butters blush beside him and Kenny smirk, "that's because you can't keep a relationship and find a really beautiful person like Butters."

"Oh gee Ken." Butters said and Kenny peck his cheek.

"Remember when he was just your 'homework buddy'. What happened during that time and now?" Craig was now the one to smirk when Kenny shot him a murder look.

"I mean if you want me talking about my love life and the many pleasure I got from it, I would." Kenny put a hand over a blushing Butter's while the group growls.

"You guys all suck." Kenny said and they laugh together, as they did back before.

Though this time he felt Tweek's stiffness and notice his shivering, "you alright?" Craig whispered and it took a while before Tweek nods.

 

The movie ended and a couple of hours later, everyone seem to be sleeping in an uncomfortable position..well except for Tweek-playing with his hair-and Craig who watches him.

Tweek was laying across from the raven hair boy and Craig felt left out at how he made a distance between them. He knows Tweek doesn't sleep well being alone and now he, himself, can't have a few hours too knowing there's something bothering the blond.

So he watches him, as creepy as that sounds. 

After a moment of silence, Tweek detaches himself from his bag and slowly tip toe out of the room; unaware that Craig was watching him. Craig closes his eyes after noticing the movements Tweek made to the door-just in case he caught Craig staring-before opening them again and raising himself up, frowning and following Tweek.

He follows Tweek to the backyard, the heat from the house stop at the doorway where he watches the blond pause and stare up at the sky.

"I'm sorry." He said, directing it to the boy who followed him.

"For what?" Craig responds making his way to Tweek who suddenly shrieks back, twirling around and meeting the raven boy's eyes.

"For ruining your relationship with Bebe. Mabye if we haven't been friends you would have been together still." Tweek said, moving slightly away when Craig tried to touch him.

"Tweek what are you talking about? I'm the one who's at fault here." Craig said and Tweek frowned.

"No you're not. I'm the one that ruin it Craig, believe me." Tweek grips his hair, "I should have never become friends with you."

A flash-no, Craig's expression was replace with hurt, "what? But I thought we were doing well, I hated the fights. Why would you say that?"

"I hated them too, believe me Craig, but if it meant for taking you away from your happiness I rather not." Tweek's distance expands frequently more from Craig as the tears develops in his eyes.

"My..happiness?" Craig said, suddenly feeling something in his chests when he heard that Tweek really cared about his happiness, "Tweek, I don't understand."

"All I wanted was for you to have a normal life with a normal girlfriend and then I had to ruin it. A spaz like me have to ruin it."

"You didn't ruin anything Tweek, stop talking like this."

"But I did! I'm a mess up person who only care for themselves. I thought I could fight the feelings, I thought I was strong but everytime I see you with her I get so.." Tweek stops and slowly release his next sentence, "I get so jealous."

Craig eventually also stop trying to move closer to Tweek and watches how the tears decided to brust through his eyes. They twinkle down Tweek's face like liquid dropping from a pipe.

"And before I know it I started to fall in love with you every fucking day. You were always so inviting and you're the only person ever to make me fall asleep." He let out a shaggy breath and shouted, "these stupid feelings that kept me wanting you. These feelings making my heart ache whenever I thought of you and her." His watery eyes finds its way to Craig's widen one, "how I wanted to get rid of them! I told her to let you hate me, I told her my deepest secret and look what I've done!"

"Look what my love for you have done!" He cries, "I'm so stupid in love with you Craig Tucker."

And before he knows it, he had Craig's arms around him when he fell to the ground, brushing his fingers along his hair. He felt Craig's heartbeat against his ears and cried some more.

"I'm sorry Tweek, I didn't know you were going through this." Craig mumbles, planting kisses in his hair while he sobs.

"I shouldn't be like this! I should be your enemy. I should hate you! My soul should hate you." Tweek sobs while pounding his arms on Craig's chest, the raven boy didn't flinch from his spot.

"But you don't," Craig whispered, "and I'm glad you don't."

The words made Tweek tears outburst more, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't think that," Craig begins, "don't ever think that. I'm the one who's the fault here, Tweek. All you've been doing is trying to make me happy. Even after me and Bebe broke up, you still made me happy just by being you. Just by asking me about my future, just by arguing with me. You made me happy."

"I'm sorry Tweek," Craig said rocking his friend back and forth, "I'll trade anything for you to forgive me."

His hands tighten around as he finishing pouring out the words and the blond hair boy cries became muffle into the raven boy's shirt, soaking the tank top with his tears.

They stayed like this, Craig watching the stares and mentally thanking Bebe for making him realize something. Making him have a chance at something. Maybe he can once again can become friends with the her.

He felt the blond's body relax into his touch and his breathing becoming back to the calm rhythm that it was once before. Eventually, Tweek's arms found its way over Craig's hips, curling them so it make it hard for Craig to escape.

"You really are a good cuddlier, you know," Craig laughs when Tweek squeezes him and said, "shut up."

The stars in Craig's eyes were beaming at him from the heaven and this little gesture made him fix his gaze at his friend. "Could you say that again." Craig said to Tweek, his voice smooth in the darkness.

"What?" Tweek said in his arms, his voice more softer and calmer.

"Say that you love me again." Craig press his lips to the twitchy boy's forehead, "this time facing me."

Tweek glanced up at the raven hair boy and smile, "I'm in love with you Craig Tucker."

Craig leans down and press his lips down to the boy's, feeling it fit right in his mouth, "and I'm also in love with you Tweek Tweak."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my long ass fic. Creek 4ever ;)


End file.
